The Messenger Heaven from the 7th Universe
by DBZFAN4LIFE0
Summary: 6 yrs after the cell games 16 yr old Gohan was training with Piccolo so he would be ready for any threat that arrives on earth. During a beam struggle with his Mentor Gohan was engulfed in a white light and ended up in Ancient China where he will meet Aisha, and RinRin to start and then the rest later. And so our story begins.
1. Chapter 1

Koihime Musou/DBZ Crossover

The Messenger Heaven from the 7th Universe

Disclaimer: I dont own either DBZ nor Koihime Musou credit goes to the original owners.

6 yrs after the cell games 16 yr old Gohan was training with Piccolo so he would be ready for any threat that arrives on earth. During a beam struggle with his Mentor Gohan was engulfed in a white light and ended up in Ancient China where he will meet Aisha, and RinRin to start and then the rest later. And so our story begins.

Gohan could feel as his conscious was falling. Though his mind was preparing to fall, he forced his thoughts about what was happening. Failing to stop from falling into darkness, Gohan could only sigh and relaxed his body waiting for what would happen.

Feeling his consciousness awakening, Gohan slowly opened his eyes and was faced gazing the blue morning sky. Thinking that he had passed out during the beam struggle, Gohan then looked at his surrounding and found himself at a wasteland with some rocky mountains far away

"How in the world did I get here?!" he thought.

He gazed from left to right only to find unfamiliar scenery, an open prairie with mountains. There wasn't a single full green area making him sure that this was nowhere in Mt Paous.

"What happened?"

Gohan calmed his nerves as knowing that panicking would not help him. His mind raced back to what happened a while ago, he was training with piccolo and they both decided to go full power and launched their signature attacks at each other. During the beam struggle a bright light blinded them and then everything went blank.

"This could not be a dream or an illusion, I am fully awake. "I better see if I can sense for some familiar Ki's and find out where I am. "And with that, Gohan tried to sense for Piccolo or anyone he was familiar with but it was to no avail.

Gohan sat near a boulder as he tried to rack his brain and figure out where he was until he sensed 4 KI's approaching him one stronger than the other 3. Gohan prepared to stand up only for him to be cornered by three individuals.

"Those are nice clothes you got pal" the center individual said. Gohan looked at them and made a quick sense of their power levels. He knew they weren't nice people just by the voice of the center one. All three of them wore similar outfits though each was different.

The one on the right was tall and fat, the center one was average while the one of the left was a small one.

"What do you want?" Gohan said furrowing his eye brows.

"Don't you dare act tough pal or we're going to kill you" the center one said

"Yeah want us to cut your head off!" the small midget said as he grabbed his sword and placed it near Gohan's neck.

Feeling the real blade on his neck, Gohan didn't panic as he knew it wouldn't pierce his hardened skin had begun to plan his counter attack.

"Sorry but I can't give you my clothes these are all that I have and besides I have no idea where I am" Gohan simply said.

"What? Fine then?" the man said as he never expected what Gohan said.

Turning his back from them, Gohan made his move _BAM!_

His fist went straight to the man face quickly slamming him towards the ground. Seeing as the fat one and the small one take out their weapons, he dashed towards the fat thug with blinding speed.

The man was shaking as Gohan was moving towards him with such speed he thought he disappeared. Appearing before Fatso, Barely using a tenth of his power he punched the fat thug making him roll away about 5 feet before he stopped.

"Darn Punk!" the midget ran towards him preparing his sword, Gohan didn't turn around as he waited for the man to get nearer. Just as he was about the strike a voice called

"Hold it!"

Looking at where the voice came from, Gohan and the Midget saw a single woman with a fierce and majestic gaze.

"Who the hell are you?!" Aniki said as he stood up rubbing his red face

"Don't bother us!"

"Hmph! Might as well get her instead of the guy. I didn't know who you are, but we'll gladly tie you up, rape you and sell you as a slave"

"Sound fun" Midget agreed

"Fatso! Midget! Handle the guy first as I take care of this woman" Aniki said

"Yeah!" the two men cheered

"Stand down, Boors!"

"Heh!"

"How dare thou ruffians threaten to lay thy hands on this noble?! Know thy place, foul bandits!"

"WHAT?!"

"If thou will flee now, I shall allow thee to escape. However, if thou want to fight, though shalt face my Green Dragon Crescent Blade!" she declared as she unsheathed a weapon Gohan was familiar with

"Stubborn Woman!" he unsheathed his blade and approached her

"Ho? A fight it is then? Very well! Take this!"

Preparing her footing, she launched herself towards Aniki and performed a fast and swift slash that struck the man's stomach. The men felt the full force of the spear and landed on the ground falling unconscious.

Gohan meanwhile launched himself towards Midget and performed an uppercut causing the thug to land on top of Aniki. "She's pretty strong for a human" Gohan thought.

Fatso meanwhile stood in fear at the two individuals who glared at him

"Run!" The girl ordered

Fatso nodded and grab his two friends and escaped. Seeing at the retreating enemy, Gohan sighed and regained his thoughts. He had to figure out where he was and this girl may be the one to help him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" the woman said as she approached Gohan

"I'm fine"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it" she said showing a warm smile

"May I ask the young maiden her name?"

"Pardon me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My family name is Kan, my first name is U and my common name is Unchou. I have traveled from Yuushuu to welcome you"

Gohan then widened his eyes

"Um, is there something wrong?"

"Judging from your introduction, your name is Kan'U and your common name is Unchuo am I correct?"

The black haired girl simply nodded

Gohan lowered his head as he began to think about the situation. Her name Kan'U was very similar to that general who served under Liu Bei, Guan Yu I remember reading the story The Romance of the Three Kingdoms from my studies. Looking at her weapon, Gohan was sure that this girl held the Green Dragon Crescent Blade, _that_ blade! Gohan only needed one thing to ensure if his theory is correct…

"Kan'u may I ask where we are?"

"We are in the Zhou District of Youzhou, as you can tell by the mountain ridge alongside Mount Wutai in the distance. A village les a little further west from here…why do you ask?"

And that broke it all. Kan'U! The Green Dragon Crescent Blade! Zhou District! And finally Mount Wutai! He knew it! This wasn't a dream, this was real. He had really traveled back in time during the year where the Romance of the Three Kingdoms occurred. How was it possible? How could this be truly possible?!

"If I may ask, might you grace me with your name?"

"How rude of me for not introducing myself after hearing yours. I am Gohan… Son Gohan, I thank you for the assist during the fight"

"No, there is no need to thanks me. From what I had seen, it wasn't any different if I hadn't intervened but it is due to my duty to protect you that I did it, Messenger from Heaven"

"Messenger from heaven… what is that?" he thought.

"Yes? The other day an oracle known as Kanro foretold that a Messenger from Heaven would descend to put an end to the Wars. This is the exact place of which the oracle spoke and here I have met you…Who else could be the Messenger from Heaven but you"

She gave a small chuckle and then pointed at Gohan's Gi, "Furthermore, your very clothes shine with the light of Heaven. That alone clearly signifies that you are a Messenger from Heaven. Am I mistaken?"

"Well…"Gohan prepared to explain why but he knew that it would become useless seeing that the material of his Gi would be an alien to them. Gohan then sensed another presense approaching.

"Anejaaaa!"

"Oh Rinrin, you finally caught up" the woman said

Gohan looked at the side and saw a small girl with shoulder length red hair and violet eyes. He also noticed that she wore some tight black small clothes.

"That was mean! How dare you leave Rinrin behind!"

"What are you talking about? Is it not your fault for playing with that puppy?" Kan'U deadpanned

"Urrgh, I guess your right" Rinrin chuckled, "By the way, who's this guy?"

"Hey, do not be rude" Kan'U blushed in embarrassment, "This man is the Messenger from Heaven we've been seeking"

"Wow! Onii-chan, you're a Messenger from Heaven?"

Gohan was a little shocked the girl's sudden formal title for him.

"Not really…" Gohan whispered a little scratching the back of his head with his famous son grin.

"Okay, then I better introduce myself! Rinrin's family name is Chou! My first name is Hi! My common name is Yokutoku! And my true name is Rinrin!"

"_So this girl is Zhang Fei_" he thought a little shocked. How come the books said that they were male, was there some changes of the story during the past.

"I have no choice but to accept this…" Gohan said without thinking

"Oh! So you will accept it?!"

"Thanks, Onii-chan!"

"What?" Gohan asked confused

"You will become our leader and fight to bring order to this world enveloped in war!"

"To fight huh?"

"That's right, Onii-chan! You're going to be our master and help us save the weak!"

"That's right! Master! Let us ride against these wars and fight for the sake of the people"

Kan'U's words struck Gohan, those words reminded him of something his father once told him,

"_We fight for those who cannot protect themselves son_"

Nodding his head a little, Gohan smiled at the two with his father's famous grin, "Very well, let us go then Kan'U, Rinrin"

The two female warriors nodded as the followed the man they saw as the Messenger of Heaven.

Gohan, Kan'U and Rinrin headed towards the village. Though Rinrin had headed towards the village before him and Kan'U, the two had simply walked instead of rushing over since Gohan was still a litle tired from the spar with piccolo earlier.

Also, during their walk, Kan'U had asked him if he was ok if she called him Lord. Of course Gohan had to ask why, Kan'U explained for her and Rinrin's quest to find him for the wars to stop. Kan'U had also asked him to call her by her real name instead, Aisha.

"What happened here?" Gohan asked as he and Aisha arrived at the destroyed village. It was on fire and it made the two stop in their tracks as they gazed at the burning land.

"I don't know, but we have to find Rinrin!" Aisha said

Nodding to her, Gohan and Aisha began to walk the desolate village but it didn't take long for them find Rinrin.

"Hey you two!" Rinrin greeted appearing from an alleyway

"Rinrin! What happened here? Are you ok?" Aisha frantically asked

Rinrin simply nodded, "I'm ok, the village was already like this when I arrived"

"Atleast you were not hurt Rinrin"

"Thank you onii-chan"

"Where are the villagers?"

"They hid in a tavern, follow me"

And with that, Rinrin led the two to where the villagers had hidden. As they walked, Gohan made simple glance to every house or restaurant they had passed making sure that there was no one that had dared attack them.

Within the tavern, Gohan and Aisha saw the remaining villagers. They were covered in wounds and soot from the bunt homes and sat two helplessly. No matter how much Gohan was controlled by his emotions, he felt pity for them, the ancient times were indeed a very troubling and dangerous era.

"This is…awful…"

"Is everyone okay?" Rinrin asked them

An elderly villager stood up and gazed at the group, "Who are you?"

Standing straight with eyes filled with determination, Aisha spoke, "We have come to fight against the suffering brought to you by the Yellow Turbans, we have come to eliminate them"

"The Imperial Guard has come to save us?!" a male villager asked surprised

His statement made Aisha looked down a little, "I'm sorry, unfortunately, we are not from the Imperial Guard"

"Darn…"

Hearing this, the villagers went back into their disappointment state. The knowledge that the Imperial Guards had not come only made them even sadder. Gohan saw that they were in the brink of giving up.

"But we have come here to save you!" Rinrin enthusiastically said trying to brighten the villagers

"What can kids like you do?" the same male villager questioned, "Us adults were unable to stand against them"

"They were just too many of them" the elderly man added

"How many where there?"

"There must have been at least four thousands of them. How can a tiny village like this fight against such a large horde?"

"But you all fought, right?"

"Of course we did! There were just too many of them for us to handle…"

"They destroyed whatever they wanted and said that they'd be back…"

"What are we going to do? If they come back, they'll take all our food! They'll even take my wife and daughter"

Their sadness made Gohan's heart painful, he had witnessed such sadness when he fought stronger beings like Cell, Frieza and Bojak. Living in modern times sure was different from living in this time, there were little trouble in the modern ages and if things like this had happened, the government would quickly make a move.

Gazing at Aisha, Gohan clearly saw what she was thinking. Her eyes still had determination in them and he could see that those fires began to burn more intense. Nodding to herself, Aisha turned to the villagers.

"I have an idea"

"What is it? Is there a way for us to be saved?"

"Yes…"

"How?"

"We will fight them" Aisha said once more

"Didn't you listen?! How are we supposed to fight against them?! How can we defeat guys like them?!"

"We can" Aisha said

"Yep, we can!" Rinrin added

"How can you be sure?"

"Heaven is on our side" she proclaimed

"Uh-huh! See, Onii-chan is a great and powerful Messenger from Heaven who's on our side!"

"What do you mean by a Messenger of Heaven? Are you saying god is going to save us?"

Aisha had then told them about the rumors of the Messenger of Heaven from the capital. Though it was rumors, due to little transportation and communication, rumors especially in a capital can easily be true.

After much explanation, Aisha walked towards me and pushed Gohan near the villagers

"Here he is" she said proudly, "This is the messenger who has been sent from heaven to end these wars. So long as he is on our side, we shall not lose to bandits such as the Yellow Turbans"

"This guy?" a village male asked in disbelief

"Greetings to you all" Gohan said

"I don't believe it! This guy is the Messenger from Heaven? He's going to quell the wars? Hah! That's obviously a lie!"

"How can you say that? Is it not apparent from the way he looks? In our world, is there any attire that shines in the light?"

"I've never seen clothes that sparkle like that" a village female approached Gohan and touched his clothes, "the material is something that I have never seen!"

"See? Also he is intelligent enough to memorize Sun Tzu's Art of War, Jian Ziya's Six Secret Teachings and even the Three Strategies of Huang Shigong"

Gohan flinched a little on how much information Aisha was giving out, he wasn't really sure if telling her about his intelligence was a great idea but it seemed that it was helping the villagers gain courage so he had to let it pass.

"Amazing…"

"Not only that, he skillfully drove away the Yellow Turbans with just using his hands and moved with such speed"

"Seriously? With just his hands?!"

"Furthermore, I saw it myself. I witnessed the moment he descended from Heaven"

"Wow…"

"Maybe…we will be saved!"

"Yes!"

"You will! So, everyone let us rise up now! We shall protect this village with our hands!" Aisha told them making all the villagers cheer.

With new confidence, the villagers began to prepare anything: food, some weapons and clothes. As the villagers had left, Gohan simply looked at Aisha who seemed to have her head down. He could only guess that it maybe because of how much she bolstered his knowledge.

"I'm impressed, Aneja!" Rinrin said with a toothy grin

"No I was wrong, I am sorry my Lord for telling them about you knowledge even though I promised you to not say a single thing about you"

Gohan could tell that the girl was truly sorry, he knew that Aisha was in the mood to say those words to encourage the villagers.

"It's alright Aisha, you did it to encourage the villagers so it's fine" he reassured her with his son grin making her blush.

"I know but…"

"Do not worry Aisha, we cannot change what has been said so now we have to protect this village"

"He is right! You won't be able to fight properly and the villagers would simply continue to become depress"

"Yeah…I guess…" she exhales, forcing her body to relax

"Alright since that is settled, we shall split into two groups. RinRin and Aisha shall go and request aid from the villagers, and I will scout the location of the Yellow Turbans… I should eliminate them myself so none will get hurt but I don't think I need to interfere too much and show my powers off" Gohan thought.

"I cannot allow that…I cannot let you get hurt Gohan Sama" Aisha said.

"Trust me I will be fine" Gohan said

"Okay! Aneja!" She smiled and nodded as she dashed towards the center of the village

As she left, Gohan turned to Aisha, "I will be fine trust me Aisha-chan"

"Yes, my Lord"

Nodding at her, Aisha went out of the tavern and found herself looking at several men lined up and armed with weapons.

As she was looking at the people, a young man spoke while Gohan had his back turned sensing for the enemy, "That's the Messenger from Heaven?"

"He must be. Look at those heavenly clothes he's wearing"

"Wow…"

Just as everyone including Rin and Aisha had their attention diverted Gohan disappeared.

Aisha could feel the gaze of the villagers towards her. As they were just as confused as she was.

"Where did he go…He was just here a second ago…It's like he just disappeared…Dissapeared NO…WAY" the villagers said as they were looking around for the Messenger from Heaven.

5 Minutes later Gohan was walking back towards everyone

" Rinrin…Aisha?"

"I found the Yellow Turbans! They've pitched camp in the prairie about one mile west of the village!"

"How many of them are there?" Aisha asked

"Just as the villagers said, about 4,000 I think? But they're all carrying shoddy weapons"

"I see…" Turning towards the villagers, Aisha spoke, "…People of this Village! It is as you heard! The enemy may be a vast in number, but they are merely a mob! With Heaven on our side, they are no match for us! Now is the time to muster our courage and bring peace back to this village with our own hands!"

Gohan could clearly see that the villagers were becoming courageous from her words, true that strength and knowledge can give you the advantage of battle but nothing more encourage the men of war but the great and supporting words of their leader.

"…now, My Lord, give us a few words before we depart?"

"Me?"

"Yes. My Lord, if you could give us a few words, I'm sure it would raise our morale"

Nodding to her,Gohan turned to the villagers, "I know that some of you haven't seen the terrors of battles, but now do not be faint-hearted or afraid, do not be terrified or give way to panic before them.

This is a battle not for power, but a battle for your friends and family. I, the Messenger of Heaven, shall ensure you that we shall be victorious and that the darkness of this land shall be purified by the Light of Heaven."

With those words said, Gohan looked at the Villagers and in an instant, all of them erupted in a powerful cheer. Such incredible joy all coming at once made Gohan smirk.

"That was a great speech My Lord" Aisha said

Gohan simply smiled, those words actually just came out of his mouth without a second thought. Though he was shy, it took some time before he could clearly make a good speech. And this one was just a sudden speech he had to quickly make.

"Anyhow Let us go" Gohan ordered as he, Aisha, Rinrin and the villagers began to leave the village

"Yes, once Rinrin leads us to our target, we fight"

"Rinrin's spear emits fire!"

"And my Green Dragon Blade will purge evil. My Lord, please enjoy watching us fight from the rear lines"

"No"

Both Aisha and Rinrin looked at him puzzled, "You won't?"

"I won't. You people are going to fight, I will not simply stand by and watch as the battle unfold. I will fight too" Gohan looked at the girls with determination

"But, My Lord, this is far too dangerous"

"True but I will not simply stay still like a cowards, besides you have already seen how I fight Aisha. I cannot let this people go to battle on their own, I will lead them in the front as what a true leader shall do"

"That's…Magnificent" Aisha smiled looking at Gohan

"Hm?"

"I knew I made the right choice in accepting you as my lord, hearing you say those words proves you are the Messenger from Heaven I imagined you would be"

"Who cares about that? Right now, it's more important for the three of us to take down those Yellow Turbans who made these villagers suffer!" Rinrin laughed, "Come on, Onii-chan, Aisha. Let's go!"

"You are right, People of the village! Now we march to battle!" Aisha declared

"YEAH!"

As they began to walk, Gohan gazed at the Sky and smiled, " Dad Here I go"

As they left the village, Rinrin had begun to lead the way towards the hill where the host of the Yellow Turbans had set camp. As they were nearing the camp, Aisha had continued to encourage the villagers. Having some spare time to think, Gohan began to recall about what he read in this part.

From what he knows, the Yellow Turbans originally began as an armed uprising of civilians who could no longer stand the oppressive rule of the later Han Dyntasy, which was triggered by the spread of a new religion.

Imperial Guards were dispatched to suppress the rebellion, but years of peace made them weak to stop the rampage. With each Imperial Guard defeated, the civilians grew more exalted and such the ranks of the Yellow Turbans exploded. But all of the settles down once the leader of the religion which incited them passed away

"Onii-chan there they are!" Rinrin shouted

Broken from his thoughts, Gohan turned to the enemy soldiers. He knew that some of the villagers were becoming a little frightful as they had finally come into contact with the enemy. As Aisha gave some orders to the villagers, Gohan gazed fiercely at the enemy.

"Time for war!"

And thus the battle against the Yellow Turbans had begun.

As Aisha and Rinrin had led the villagers, Gohan launched himself alone against an incoming enemy. Some might say on how someone who lived in a time of peace could stomach war but Gohan was someone who wasn't normal.

Having experience in fighting monsters that could destroy planets with ease, Gohan knew that, many people will die and that is something no once change unless you have the dragon balls. Besides, people of wars were people who would die for the sake of their ambition.

Gohan shook his head as he exited his mind, he was in a war and he needed to concentrate. Nearing one of the soldiers, Gohan grabbed the man's head before smashing it towards his incoming knee uppercut with minimal strength.

"Damn You!" another man shouted as he ran towards Gohan with his sword raised. Gohan dashed towards the other man with incredible speed and punched the man in the stomach which instantly knocked him out.

"W-What Spe-ed…" Gohan wasn't finished as he broke the sword from another badits strike …Looking behind him, three more soldiers ran towards him, Gohan Dissapeared and reappeared. With him now in a striking position, Gohan slammed his fist into another man's gut.

The soldier felt the incredible force of the punch and dropped his sword as he placed his hand and his inure body, "What the hell are you?!"

Gohan didn't answer as the man fell from the powerful blow from Gohan.

Turning towards the villagers, Gohan saw their fierce battle against the other soldiers with Aisha and Rinrin leading them. Though they were only a two thousand, they were easily decimating the enemy's numbers thanks to their untrained soldiers.

Changing his gaze from the villagers towards the enemies just a mile away from him, He held out a palm using a percent of his power he let out a burst of wind powerful enough to blow them all away "Glad no one saw that" Gohan thought.

As time passed, the Yellow Turban's number began to decrease from four thousand to a two thousand, from two thousand to a thousand and from a thousand into a hundred.

With the decreasing numbers, some soldiers of the Yellow turban's began to retreat causing the villagers to cheer for their nearing victory.

"Now is the time! Begin the pursuit! I'm sure you're all tired, but we're almost there! Follow me!" Aisha raised her weapon high, causing the villagers to cheer and charge once more

Following her words, the villagers raised their battle cry and followed her, overwhelming the Yellow Turbans and reaping their lives like wheat before the scythe.

Gohan simply continued his own extermination at some of the Yellow Turbans who were foolish to stay in the battlefield where they were completely losing.

After exterminating the Yellow Turbans, all of them returned back to the village in triumph. The villagers who stayed behind all welcomed them back with a smile. Though most of them were smiling, other villagers had shed tears of sorrow from knowing the sad fate of their loved ones.

"Where is Onii-chan?" Rinrin asked Aisha

"That's Right?! Where is our Lord?!" she asked in panicked

"I'm here Aisha, Rinrin" a voice replied

Turning around, Aisha and Rinrin saw an incoming Gohan. Though they were happy that there lord was alright, they were a bit startled by the amount of blood he was covered in.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Aisha asked worriedly

"I am fine Aisha" Gohan said

"But the blood…"

"Do not worry, it is not my blood" Aisha was sighed in relief but she was still disturbed by such amount of blood over him, she could only think about the horrors her lord had done to his enemies

"How are the villagers?" Gohan said as he sat down

"Most of the villagers are safe but some still have fallen in battle" Aisha said with some sadness in her voice

"Do now be sad Aisha, those people sacrificed themselves for their village. All of us should honor them and continue this battle for their sake"

"Yes, My Lord" Aisha smiled raising her head as she headed towards the villagers

"What's everyone doing together?" Rinrin asked as she appeared near Gohan

"We've decided" a villager declared

"Decided on what?"Gohan asked

"We want you to be our chief magistrate!"

"A chief magistrate?" he asked seeing that he was familiar with such a word, "Isn't that a governor?"

"You are right" Aisha replied, "Normally, the Imperial Court appoints someone to that position in order to collect taxes and maintain an army to control uprisings…"

"Our magistrate ran away in the chaos caused by the Yellow Turban's raid. He abandoned us"

Rinrin pouted in anger, "How dare he! That's horrible!"

"Right? That's why we won't trust the Imperial Court anymore. We're going to protect this village in our own hands!"

"But we don't think we can govern a city on our own…" villager said

"So we want the Messenger from Heaven to govern our city" another villager added

"Me?" Gohan was truly surprised

"Yeah! We'll follow you until the end!"

"Yeah! We all will!"

Gohan simply stood shock at their announcement, sure he was ok for being the Messenger of Heaven and as a leader of the army but being a governor was a very high position and Gohan wasn't sure if he can handle such a thing.

Though had similarities to being a student council president, there were still many differences that he couldn't begin to imagine. Peeking at Aisha and Rinrin, Gohan saw that both of them gave him a nod showing that he should agree.

"Are you sure you want me to be your magistrate?"

"Yes! It must be you, Lady Kan'U and Lady Chouhi!"

"That's right! You fought with us and that's why we want you to govern this city!"

"All right, I'll accept the position of chief magistrate"

With me announcing my final decision, the villagers erupted in cheers

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah! Let's work hard to rebuild this town!"

"That's right! This will be a safe city where everyone can live peacefully! Let's turn it into a grand city!"

As their joy filled voices flowed the city bringing forth great happiness around the village. Rays of light began to fall towards the village as if signifying a new beginning of this.

Gohan could only smile at the happy people and it was this day that he would ensure that the Light of Heaven will land on the other places ravaged by the shadows of darkness.

Days had passed since their victory against the Yellow Turbans and the villagers had begun to repair the new village ruled by their new Magistrate. Son Gohan, now sat on a chair on his new room as he had finished the state affairs and other works he had to do.

Standing up, Gohan walked to the near window and gazed below. Outside he could see the villagers working, men were carrying some materials and fixing houses while women were preparing the food.

Though the people wanted him to relax while they work, Gohan didn't like to simply stand by as others work. There was just something wrong with that thought.

Massaging his right shoulder, Gohan left his room and began to look for Aisha to help in the patrol. As he walked through the halls, Gohan was amazed at the amazing structure of the building. From the inside to the outside, the house showed promising incredible designing creation.

As he stood in front of the door, Gohan opened the door without paying attention, "Aisha, I was wondering if I could-!"

He stopped his sentence as he gaze inside the room. Just a few feet from him was Aisha turned around with her back facing him and was only wearing her white panties which was being pulled up showing that she had just put them on.

No matter how relax or calm Gohan was, he was still a male teenager with hormones. Even if he was gazing at Aisha's back, it still showed her incredible figure especially her buttocks which were simply covered by white underwear.

Destroying his hormonal thoughts, Gohan said, "I'll talk to you after your finish changing"

And with that he closed the door and turned his back against the door. As he tried to think, pictures of Aisha's body began to flash on his mind causing his face to turn red. He then forcefully pushed aside such thoughts and waited for Aisha.

Five minutes later, he and a now fully clothed Aisha began to roam the halls.

"Thank you for waiting. I apologize for making you see such an unsightly scene"

"Don't be, it was my fault. I was distracted by the design of the building and had forgotten to knock on your door"

"Hm? Why are you apologizing to me, My Lord?"

Gohan looked at Aisha with a puzzled look, that was an unusual response. In this situation, it was either that Aisha would ignore him or if she would simply accept his apology. Her response was different and only filled with curiousness and surprised.

"By the way, I seem to recall you wanting to tell me something"

"That's right! I was wondering if I could join you in patrolling around the region"

"You don't have to ask my Lord" she said with a smile

And so the duo went on their patrol.

As they were walking at a very similar place, Gohan began to think about the time he and Aisha were alone. The last time that happened was before they headed towards the village.

"It has been a while since we talk alone Aisha"

"You're right. Time had passed so quickly since I met you, My Lord" Aisha nodded

"That it has. Though I have known you for days, I don't fully know about you"

"About me?" she asked surprised

"Yes, tell me Aisha. Why do you fight?"

"To protect the innocent and the weak from the violence of war"

"I see. How did you meet Rinrin?"

"Rinrin and I have been together for a long time. My family and hers have maintained relations for generations and we were brought up as sisters"

"Interesting, I bet Rinrin used to wear you out even as a child?"

Aisha giggled a little which Kei found cute, "Yes she did. She was just as rambunctious then as she is now"

"Aisha, with such great violence roaming this continent, are we going to be able to stop this?" Gohan asked

"We are going to stop it. Let us bring peace to this world…together" she said showing her determined face

"Together…" he murmured

"Yes, My Lord. Until we have achieved our ambition, Rinrin and I shall be your shield and spear"

" Smirking…If they only knew how powerful I really am" Gohan thought.

"Thank you Aisha"

Aisha gave him a gentle smile and nodded. With their discussion finished, the two continued to patrol the area.

After having some time with Aisha patrolling, Gohan had ventured of towards the wall of the village and now stood on top of the wall as he gazed at the lands. As he was simply strolling, he saw a familiar figure just a few miles from him.

Narrowing his eyes, gohan could clearly see that the figure was Rinrin with her spear pointing at the sky. Seeing that he had no other things to do, he decided to talk the young warrior.

Approaching the young girl,Gohan spoke, "Hey Rinrin"

"Mmnyah?" Rinrin gave a weird response

He found her response amusing, like he had just startled a small cat.

"Onii-chan. What are you doing? Rinrin didn't call for you?"

He also found her third person talking very cute, maybe it was because of her still being a child despite having the reputation as a fierce warrior. Even children in his times still do this habit.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Hmm, did Rinrin do something wrong?" she asked tilting her head

Gohan grinned a little at how she questioned him. It was both cute and interesting.

Noticing his smile, Rinrin puffed her cheeks as she tried to glare at him which only made her look cuter

"Boo, why are you grinning?! How dare you sneak behind Rinrin and have fun all by yourself!"

"Sneaking? I did nothing of such sort. I'm simply smiling at you"

She placed her hands over her head and was still puffing her cheeks

"Rinrin's not doing anything fun, though. Rinrin's doing her job as a watchman!"

"I see, seeing that the Yellow Turbans may try to attack us for revenge"

"That's right! That's what Rinrin's here for. I stand here proudly and say this!" she then stood on the edge of the rampant and thrust her Viper Spear into the sky and swung it around, "Here stands Chouhi, warrior of Yan! Those who wish to become mist upon my spear, come at me!"

He clapped at her while wearing a doubtful smile on his face

"Hee, Hee, what do you think? The Yellow Turbans will be shaken up. Don't you think I look cool?"

"You looked cool but if you continue to do that, all the civilians will scramble away"

"Hmnyah?"

Looking down next to her, Gohan could clearly see the people scattering away from below.

"Anyway, you need to be careful of simply standing near the edges"

"Boo, Onii-chan you're no fun" she pouted once more

He rubbed his head. Chouhi Yokutoku, in what he read, was a general with the strength of a thousand warriors. Looking at the real Chouhi right now, it was simply ridiculous.

"She's just a child…" he muttered though it seemed that Rinrin heard it

"Was that about Rinrin?! How Rude!"

"Not trying to be rude but you only reach up to my chest"

"Rinrin may be small, but she's strong!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to win by words, Kei grabbed Rinrin by the waist and raised her as she was now being carried over his shoulders.

"I won't lose to any grown up either! Ah, no, I mean, Rinrin's a grownup too!"

Gohan could only let out a chuckle as she fixed her mistake. No matter how she grows, Rinrin will continue to act like a child but that didn't bother him, having such a very cheerful person in the group removed the tension in any situation.

"No matter what, just don't push your body too hard, ok?"

"Pushing too hard?"

"I know that you are strong but everyone has its limits, you are no god but a simple human. Besides if you push too hard, you won't be able to help those in need in battle"

"But Rinrin wants to become strong. Strong people like me and Aisha have to help weak people"

"I know but how can you help the weak if you can't move your body properly from the constant training…"Speaking of training I need to do some" He thought.

Though Rinrin understood it a little, it simply told her not to overpass her limits too much. If she would, it would break the body she had been constantly training over the years.

"Just promise me that ok Rinrin"

"Rinrin promises" she smiled

"You are an amazing and very strong person Rinrin" Gohan said as he rubbed her head. From their simple talk, he saw that Rinrin carried a very strong heart. Her determination to protect the weak blocks any fear on her heart allowing her to fight with great strength. And yet, she can maintain her innocent side.

That was something that made Gohan knew that the girl in front of him was someone who had many potentials.

"Okay, see you later. Rinrin's going back to being a watchman!" Waving at him, Rinrin returned to her post and continued her watch.

Seeing her work, Gohan disappeared using His father's Instant Transmission technique.

As days passed, Gohan had continued his job as a magistrate of the land and had made a great relationship with the people. In a land where there was no single technology, people here had worked hard for the food and things they had.

With that in mind, he had begun to take his job as a magistrate more serious and had begun to learn more about the Yellow Turbans.

From what he had gathered, the Yellow Turbans had later reorganized into a large army after spreading in Youzhuo. Their army had begun to invade Zhou District under the name of revenge. Gohan had suspected this considering their attitude, they were very brutal people and his strike against them created a blow in their ego, so of course they would seek revenge.

Reports of some garrisons near the border being annihilated already reached him. Right now, he had heard a commander named Kousonsan, who was appointed by the Imperial Court to suppress the Yellow Turbans in a different prefecture, is fighting courageously on his way back to base.

However, his army was already low in soldiers, and it was only a matter of time before they break through. He had sent a request to the Imperial Army to deploy their main forces to his aid.

The messenger lost consciousness after he had delivered the message to Gohan. The Office was in an uproar, after having the man given some medical attention, Aisha and Rinrin gave orders to each department, and they had deployed forces to march onward to lend Kousosan support.

On their travel, Gohan had noticed that the soldiers were facing fatigue from the ongoing deployments. Though it was discussed with Aisha and Rinrin, the three of them could not figure out what to do. As they continued to argue, a messenger approached them and knelt before Gohan.

"What's the situation?"

"Sir! We have discovered a detached force of Yellow Turbans two li ahead of our unit!"

"Do you know what they are planning?"

"The detached force is thought to be planning an attack on the farmers who immigrated from other prefectures!"

"Thank you…Aisha" Gohan called

"Yes, Sir! All units, double time! We must catch up with the other squad and protect the farmers!"

"All units, follow me" Rinrin ordered

"YEAH!"

After Aisha's command,Gohan's unit quickened its march to catch up to their other squad. Shortly thereafter, they had encountered farmers carrying their household belongings.

"Good! We still have time!" Gohan said, "Chouhi squad, join the other unit and form a front. Kan'U squad will lead the farmers and retreat for the time being!"

"Yes Sir!"

He turned towards Aisha, "I appreciate it if you can come back as soon as possible, we don't know how many enemy soldiers are there"

"Of course. Please hang in there with Rinrin until I come back"

"Got it. Rinrin, I'm counting on you"

"Sure! I'll protect you, Onii-chan. Good luck to you, Aisha!" she smiled

"Leave it to me, Kan'U squad, move out!"

As Kan'U and her unit had left to lead the farmers away to a safe place. Gohan and Rinrin stood in the front as they gazed at the incoming enemy.

"What should we do Onii-chan?"

"Considering the fact that they are leading the first charge, we shall hail them in a rain of arrows once they are in range"

"Good point. After that, maybe it's best if Rinrin charges in…huh?"

"What is it?" said Gohan as he noticed the sudden urgency behind her voice

"There are some people who got left behind"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. A girl and an old person. Nyah! This isn't good. Onii-chan, we have to move in! We must rescue them!"

"Agreed! Chouhi squad, prepare to attack! We're charging in too!"

"YEAH!" the soldiers shouted as all of them unsheathed their swords

"Move out! Everyone follow Rinrin!" she announced

As they charged,Gohan and Rinrin ran ahead of the soldiers even though Gohan knew he could have did it all by himself and soon came into two people. A little girl and an old woman.

"Enhito Chuohi has now arrived!"

"Hawa?" the little girl asked

"Hmm? You're a little girl. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not…but…I'm not a little girl! I'm a grown girl!" she huffed as she placed her hands on her hips

"Rinrin's a grown up too! Onii-Chan I found them!" Rinrin said turning to Gohan

"Good work. Rinrin handle the Yellow Turbans as I take the two and fall back"

"Rinrin's going to cream those bad Yellow Turbans!"

"Be careful…"

And so Rinrin had quickly dashed towards the enemy with her weapon ready. Gohan then turned to the two civilians, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Did you come to rescue us?"

"Yes, we did. We came from the Zhou District"

"I see thank you for coming"

"Don't mention it. The people who were ahead of you are already being taken to a safe place by my people. Why don't you go join them?"

"Alright…Com, dear, let's go" the old woman said looking at the young girl

"Hawa…"

"Dear?"

"Hawa?! Oh, please go on ahead of me, ma'am. I, umm…"

Gohan then noticed the young girl looking at him strangely

"What is it?"

"Ah! Y-yes! Umm…are you the chief magistrate of Zhuo?!"

"Yes I am, why?"

"I knew it! So you are the Messenger of Heaven, right?" she looked at him happily

"Yes, they do call me that, but what about it?"

"Hawawa! Ah, umm! My Family name is Shokatsu! My first name is Ryou! My common name is Koumei!"

"Shukatus, as in Shokatsuryou?" he looked stunned

Shokatsuryou was a man renowned as an incredibly excellent strategist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Shokatsuryou served Ryuubi as a strategist and played a major role in many battles. He rubbed his head as he gazed at the strategist in front of him, that famous strategist was this little girl?

Furthermore, Shokatsuryou lived in Jingzhou at the center of the continent. She wasn't supposed to join them until after Ryuubi' three personal visits.

Gohan became confused, why was history changing? Was it because he was here interfering with the events of this land? It was a possibility but now it was still a theory.

"Umm, uhh! I-I'll do my best!"

"Huh?"

"Hauu, I messed up. I said, i-I'll do my best, so, umm…p-pwease let me shoin your shide! Auu, I messed up again…"

"That you did. Why don't you calm down first and take a few deep breaths"

Doing it first with some mistake, Gohan then made her follow him as he began to breath in and out.

"Do you feel calmer now?"

"Ah, yes…"

"Okay, then can I ask you a few questions?" he began

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me your name again?"

"Yes! Umm, my name is Shokatsuryou. My common name is Koumei. Also, umm, my true name is Shuri"

"Thank you. So, why do you want to be on our side?"

"I…I was studying at a private school under a famous teacher, Suikyou-sensei. But I couldn't stand seeing weak people suffer. I always wanted to use my knowledge to help people. That's when I heard a messenger descended from Heaven in Youzhou…"

"And that's why you came all this way?" he guessed

"Yes" she nodded with such vigor that the girl's head might come off

"Okay, I don't have time right now but when this battle is over, let me hear your story. How about that?"

"Ah…will that be alright with you?!"

"Yes. So why don't you retreat with the old woman for now. We'll go after the girl and fight of the Yellow Turbans"

"Uh…umm!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'll go with you. Please let me go with you! I can be of use to you!" she said determined with a hint of fear

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If I run because I'm scared, I won't be able to do anything…"

Gohan knew that girl was scared but this was Shokatsuryou's decision so he had no authority to decide her choices.

"If that is your choice then ok. But stick near me"

"Yes!"

"Let us go!" after telling two soldiers to escort the old woman to the safe camp. Gohan along with Shokatsuryou left with the soldiers.

By the time Gohan and the others caught up with Rinrin, Aisha and her unit had already rejoined them in battle. The detached force of the Yellow Turbans sped up their march and bore down upon us.

"They really are but a mob. Charging forward is all they can do" Aisha said

"But when they are this many, it's not easy…" Rinrin complained

"Indeed. Surrounding them end exterminating them would be an option but with our numbers, it is impossible"

"According to the scouts, there are about ten thousand of them. Our army numbers only five thousand"

"With their detached force having ten thousand, there's no saying how large the main force is. We have to join Kousonsan's unit quickly, otherwise we'll be in trouble"

"Yes. We cannot afford to waste much time on this battle" Aisha agreed

"Then Charge! Smash! Victory!"

"It won't be that easy. Even if we defeat them with such a tactic, our numbers would decrease in an instant that we won't be able to help Kousonsan's unit"

As the three began to think of a plan, no one noticed as Shokatsuryou approached them

"Umm, excuse me…"

"Hmmm? Who are thou?"

"My mistake, I haven't introduced her yet. This is Shokatsuryou. She had recently joined us a little while ago"

"Joined us? I was not consulted about this? Furthermore, is she not just a little girl? How can she be of help in a battle?"

"Nyahaha! Aisha's being jealous" Rinrin laughed

"W-Why would I ever be jealous?! If my Lord places another woman at his side, then the issue of defending them…"

"That's jealousy right there!" Rinrin laughed more

"I said it's not!"

"Enough of this argument!"Gohan ordered fiercely, "We are in battle! Continue this argument later. Anyway, what is it that you want to say Shokatsuryou?"

With the two girls now silent, Shokatsuryou now had time to speak

"Huh? O-oh, Y-yes!" She said as she now became more serious, "Umm…judging from the current situation, the Yellow Turbans will continue to charge without organizing a formation. Therefore, I believe it would be best for our army to spread out in a square formation and wait for their attack Then, after the initial charge, we have our center forces fall back and lure them between in our columns of men"

"Ah-hah!" Aisha's eyes sparkled from listening to Shokatsuryou

"An ingenious plan, we them cornered from two sides. We can round them up in one go. See Aisha, aren't you glad she's on our side"

"Yes. I am in awe of your discerning eye"

"Nyaha! You already let us see your jealousy, so acting food now won't help you" the young red head joked

"Nngh…"

"Hee-Hee….Umm, how does that sound?"

"That was an amazing plan but we would need our soldiers to move I a tight order"

"Yes you are right, My Lord. Which means it won't work for us yet"

"I see…then perhaps it would be more suitable to select an elite squad of men and have them attack from the flank at the right moment?"

"Now that is more realistic. Right now, we're up against the Yellow Turbans. As long as Aisha and Rinrin are with us, we shouldn't lose. It's just a matter of minimizing the casualties"

"Rinrin will do her best, do don't worry!"

"We'll probably okay, but we still have to be cautious. If this is a detached force, then we must conserve our energy to fight the man force"

"Hmm, you worry too much, Onii-chan!"

"As a leader I have to ensure the safety and low casualties of my men. I cannot simply relax"

"The enemy is here!" a messenger said approaching them

"Okay. Let's move as we planned"

"As you will! All units, take your positions! Kan'U and Chouhi's personal guard, standby in rear flank and await our orders! Rinrin!" Aisha called

"Yeah! Everyone, let's move out! Charge! Smash! Victory!"

And thus the battle had now began

"Prepare to die you bastard!" the large man performed a downward slash at Gohan.

Without much of an effort, Gohan sidestepped and quickly slammed his fist into the large man's gut causing him to gasps. "_Perfect_" It was only about 5 seconds before the man finally drop to the ground.

Seeing the man down, Gohan turned towards some enemy soldiers who had seen the fight. Some of the paled at their enemy's skills, despite his youth, he was able to defeat one of the Yellow Turbans leader without much of an effort.

Seeing the man stare at them, they could only do one thing…

"RUN!" a soldier said as he dropped his weapon and ran

"HE'S RIGHT! RUN!"

"WE'LL BE KILLED BY A DEMON!"

And with that some of the soldiers began to retreat.

Through Shokatsuryou's Plan, Gohan's Inside Attacks and Aisha and Rinrin's Strikes, they were able to defeat the detached force of the Yellow Turbans.

"Hmph! They were not even a challange" Aisha said with a sigh

"They were so weak, they stood no chance!" Rinrin also said while she puffed her cheeks

"All that matters is that we defeated them and we are uninjured. So what are the casualties?"

"There shouldn't be much of a hindrance for a battle with the main force"

"Good. Despite your inability to wield a weapon and fight, we became victorious because of your plan. With that, I truly thank you, Koumei"

"Y-Yes! U-Umm, by the way…" Shokatsuryou said while blushing, "Umm…if possible, I'd like you to call me by my true name"

"Is that what you want? Isn't it always someone special the only one who could use that name?"

"Yes! You are the one who will be My Lord, so I want you to call me by my true name!"

"If that is what you truly want then OK. I thank you for helping us Shuri"

Shuri simply smiled with a blush as she gazed at Gohan who was simply smiling back at the young girl.

"Ahem…" Aisha said as she gazed at Gohan with strange glance, "…Now that the introductios are over, shall we depart?"

"We better hurry, or Kousonsan will be defeated!" Rinrin said

"You are right. Let's Go!"

After reorganizing the soldiers and sending the injured soldiers back to the village, all of them made haste as they headed towards where the Camp of the Yellow Turban's Main forces were deployed

Though they were moving in a fast pace slow to Gohan's standards, Gohan simply found himself getting bored and suddenly let himself rest at the back of his horse.

Aisha could only sweat dropped at her lord's actions.

"How can you be so relaxed? We are headed to a battlefield"

"Sorry Aisha, I do not enjoy getting bored and there is nothing much to do"

"Haha. Onii-chan is not mentally prepared at all" Rinrin laughed

"Hmmm. Aren't you in the same boat as well Rinrin"

"Nuh Uh! Rinrin is always mentally prepared!"

"Oh wait! Look, there's a dog!" Gohan said as he sat up straight and pointed at something behind Rinrin

"A puppy?! Where's the puppy?!" Rinrin turned around only to see nothing at all, "…Ah!"

"Like I said Rinrin, in the same boat" Gohan smirked as he then laid down again

"Grr! You tricked me, Onii-chan"

Gohan simply chuckled

"Good grief…" Aisha said with a sigh

Shuri meanwhile who was looking at them giggled

"You should not be laughing either, Koumei. This friendly atmosphere will affect our troops' morale. Furthermore…"

Aisha was about to continue until Shuri interrupted

"Oh…Umm, Kan'u-san, Chouhei-san too…"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm…Could you both please call me by my true name too? Otherwise I'll feel like there's a wall between us"

"I do not mind but…" Aisha said hesitantly, "Are you sure? It is taboo to let others call you by your true name unless you have acknowledge them. If a stranger were to call you by your true name, would that not be an insulting disgrace to your honor"

"You haven't acknowledged us yet, Koumei!"

"Rinrin is right. That's why we've been calling you by your common name…"

"That's not true! Kan'u-san, Chouhi-san, you're both very strong and try even hard. I though both of you were amazing! So…If I do say so myself, I greatly acknowledge both of you! That's why, umm…If you'd be grateful enough to acknowledge me, then I'd like you to call me by my true name"

Despite him hearing about what the girls were talking about, Gohan wasn't much interested on what they were saying. Despite everything he read in History, mostly of it were to quench the boorish at home, that was also the only reason why he became interested in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"_I better just get some small rest_" Gohan sighed a little as he then closed his eyes

"Hmm…you have proven your ability in the last battle, we do acknowledge you. Your insight to spot the right moment to attack, and also your flexible strategy are absolutely impressive"

"Grr, Rinrin though the same thing!" she said in a cheerful and loud voice causing Gohan to open his eyes

"Then why don't you call each other by your real names? You both acknowledge each other" he said.

"…yes, you're right. Since we have acknowledged one another, there should be no problems"

"Then…"

"Yup! Rinrin's true name is Rinrin! Shuri, we look forward to having you!"

"Same here. My true name is Aisha…Let us continue to fight together"

"Yes!"

Gohan smiled seeing that the situation has finally ended. It was a good thing that it had ended quickly, if it hadn't, they would be problems during times when they should cooperate with each other.

"Anyway, let's quit chatting and continue…"

"Nngh. were you not the first one to relax, My Lord?" Aisha said with a blush

"That's right!" Rinrin added

Aisha then looked at Rinrin with a suspicious glance, "Rinrin, did you not join him?"

"Grrr. Aisha betrayed me" Rinrin said with a pout

Shuri meanwhile giggled again.

Gohan simply turned to the other side as Aisha started to preach them again while heading towards our next battlefield.

Kousonsan's encampment was approximately two li east of the field where they defeated the Yellow Turban's detached forces.

Upon arriving at the encampment, Gohan headed to meet Kousonsan with Shuri. Nearing the tent, Kei and Shuri were met with a beautiful woman with long light red hair tied in a ponytail and golden eyes. She wore a simple sleeveless white and pink clothing and armor with golden linnings.

"Hmm…So you're the man they call the Messenger of Heaven, huh?"

Gohan became startled a little and then relaxed, "Pleasure to meet you Kousonsan. And will you please stop checking me"

"Ha ha ha, sorry, that was rude of me. Sorry about that, I was a little curious you know…"

"No, that's Ok. It was just startled that you called me the Messenger of Heaven out of the blue like that…"

"Don't worry. Dropping that aside, I thank you for holding back the Yellow Turbans. Without you, the people in this area would have been attacked"

"What, that? I was just on my way back to my nest in Ryousei Commandery. It was just a stop on the way" She said waving her hands and bashfully turning away

"It doesn't matter what reason you had. I still thank you for it"

"T-that's enough already. By the way, how many soldiers did you bring with you?"

"About that, Shuri, explain it to Kousonsan here"

Shuri stood next to Kei and looked at Kousonsan, "Yes. Considering the casualties we suffered in our battle with the Yellow Turban's detached force and the reserves called in to replace them, we currently have roughly five thousand men"

"Approcimately five thousand…" Kousonsan said while rubbing her chin with her figner, "Adding them to my soldiers, we have a little over ten thousand…"

"And the enemy numbers?"

"Roughly 25, 000. The difference in numbers is so vast that we've had trouble just slowing them down"

"Letting 5,000 stand against 25, 000 would be more reckless"

"Ah you realized it too? That's how it is…Now you know why we blocked off the roads to Zhou District and confined ourselves in our encampment. If they can't get into Zhou district, then the only other places for them to assault are Qiao and Hebei, right? Sousou's and Enshou' strongholds are there, and they're well protected, so there's no point in protecting them"

"So you guarded this place for us" Gohan said with a sly smile

"Fool, I already told you I was just in the neighborhood! That's all! It's not like I thought I had to protect you or anything!"

"_The words of a born Tsundere_" he though mentally laughing, "Thanks…"

"Hey' shut up, don't thank me! You're embarrassing me!"

"You don't have to be shy"

"I'm not being shy! I'm just embarrassed!" Kousonsan said with a full blush on her face

"_Isn't embarrassed the same as shy_?"

"Kousonsan-dono. May I?" a new voice asked

Gohan who saw the girl a while back finally saw her appearance. She had short light blue hair with two bangs framing either side of her face and very red eyes. Her clothes looked similar to that of a priestess yet without the red pants and a little more revealing.

"What is it?" Kousonsan said finally regaining her composure

"Reinforcements have arrived, which is splendid news" the new girl said, "Therefore, I would like to hear your plan for defeating the Yellow Turbans. Thereafter, I shall lead the vanguard and confer victory upon you"

"There you go again…I can understand your desire to prove your valor, but I'm talking with Son Gohan now. Don't you think it's insolent to interrupt?"

"Were I your vassal, then that would be the case. However, I do not recall becoming your vassal" she said while posing a sexy pose

Gohan became startled a little and closed his eyes but Kousonsan simply ignored it, "That is true. Then what do you say we do?"

"It's obvious. We're up against a mob. If a matchless warrior attacks and strikes fear into them, they will surely rout. We should charge immediately"

"That's a crazy idea. They outnumber us. The most basic strategy in war is to ready more soldiers than your opponent. With that in mind, attacking them with our current force is unthinkable!"

"That would be correct if we faced a legitimate army. We need to strategy to defeat those ruffians. All we need is a might warrior and a relentless attack!"

"There you go, boasting again. Are you saying we have a daring general capable of such a frighteningly, ferocious attacks in my army?"

"There are at least three here" the female said

"Oh? Name them, then"

"Kan'u-dono, Chouhi-dono and then me"

"Kan'u and Chouhi? Who are they?"

"Those two are my Comrades, Kousonsan. I'm currently having them wait with our soldiers"

"Are they as good as she claims?"

"Yes. Their ability to lead and fight is on very high caliber"

"Hmm. If the Messenger from Heaven says so, then I'm positive they are"

"However, that doesn't mean we can waste our soldiers' lives in such a reckless attack. Think of something else"

"Don't worry I'll go" Gohan said.

"Are you sure… you…you…Fine, if you're that confident, do as you wish?"

"Is he going to be OK? From what I see, it looks like he truly intends to charge in alone"

"Leave him be. People like that are all talk. I doubt he'll show that much courage in the face of their army. he'll either meet an honorable death or come running home with his tail between his legs"

"But… If our lord falls in battle, won't that affect the whole army's morale?" Shuri said worriedly

"That is true. Do you have a plan Shuri?"

"Let's see…Please wait a moment"

Shuri began to think of a plan worried about their lord going into battle alone who began to read some scrolls and calculating some plans.

"I've got it! I've come up with two plans: One for if he does attack and one for if he doesn't!" She said.

"I see. Very interesting. Good work" kousan said as she rubbed Shuri's head

"Hee Hee…you rubbed my head…" Shuri said giggling

"Is there any reason to go that far in saving Chouun and Gohan? Wouldn't it be more constructive to devise a plan for wiping them out with our forces?"

Kousonsan objected

"Hm?"

"We should devise a plan for wiping them out with our forces?"

"No, Before that. You said her name is Chouun, right?"

"Yeah. Her name is Chou Shiryuu. She said she wanted to protect people, and ended up staying with us. Well, she is strong and smart, so I decided to let her stay as an ancillary general"

"I see…"

That was another unexpected yet expected thing, seeing that Kan'u, Chouhi and Shokatsurou were females. Gohan suspected that the others should be too, he never really expected that he was right all along

"_But shouldn't all four of them be gathered under the hero Ryuubi? Ryuubi hasn't even shown him or herself yet since I have arrived. Could I have taken the role as Ryuubi?_"

If Gohan was right, then Bachou and Kouchuu should join him soon. If so, there was also a strange thing, Shokatsuryou should have joined Ryuubi after the Yellow Turban Rebellion and yet she joined them at the middle. He could only think of one reason on why these strange events were happening…

"_My appearance here is tampering history…"_ Kei thought until it him again, _"But if I had traveled to the past, shouldn't Kan'u and Chouhi be males. Could this be a parallel world? If so, then could my knowledge about the future even be wrong?"_

Gohan's mind shook from the large questions he had. One after the other, a question would appear and it would lead to more questions. He had to truly understand his situation for him to fully know that is happening.

As he continued to think, gohan was then interrupted by an uproar nearby

"What happened?"

As he asked, a soldier approached the three, "My Lady! Chouun-dono has left the camp and is preparing to charge the enemy army!"

"Damn it, what is she thinking She could have waited on me ? Shit!"

"This has become a dangerous situation. Shuri!"

"Yes!"

"Tell Aisha and Rinrin to gather the soldiers! and deploy immediately I'll go on ahead!"

"Haooag?! R-Roger!"

Shuri quickly ran towards their comrades as Kousonsen confronted Gohan

"Hey, what do you mean? Why don't you leave her alone?"

"I cannot stand still as I know that there is someone in trouble. We'll go after Chouun" Gohan said but his real reason was that he needed Chouun alive, if she died right now, future events would drastically change and he wanted to follow the same path as written in the Tale

"What are you saying? If our soldiers don't join our forces, then we can't beat them?!"

"Take care of Yourselves. I trust you'll do well, General Kousonsan. If it comes to mind, you can use us as bait, so do come up with a good plan"

"You can't do that to me…but…hmm, bait, huh?" she said as she began to mumble something, "Fine, Then we will use you as bait. We'll lay in ambush and attack them from behind. How about that?"

"Sure, Good Plan. Thanks"

"Shut up. Do what you want. But you must endure attack to at least allow us to prepare. Carve that into your mind"

"Understood…Even though it'll be over before they get there."

"If I think it's too dangerous, we'll pull out. I have no reason to stay with you at that much risk to us"

Gohan simply nodded

"But…well, I guess…I will be praying for your success"

"Thank you" Gohan said as bid her farewell and returned back to Aisha and Rinrin

"Hah…What are you thinking? Good Grief" Aisha said with a deep sigh

Gohan knew that Shuri has already told her everything

"I'm sorry Aisha"

"It is not a matter you can simply apologize for. Please think your safety my lord"

"I know but you can't always be victorious in battle if you don't take risks. Besides, that girl is someone we must save. With her help, we can become closer to our goal of ending this war"

"Is she that powerful?" Aisha asked startled by her Lord's words

"Yes" Gohan said confidently

"That girl did seem strong" Rinrin said

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah. Her simple walk didn't have any single opening"

"I see. However…attacking a rebel army that large all by yourself is nothing but reckless" Aisha said

"I know. But that's why I have to save her"

"You may be right, but…their numbers are vast and ours are not. What are you saying we should…"

"I have a plan" Shuri suddenly said

"You do?"

"Yes. There may be a difference in our forces, but we can handle them with what we have"

"How so?"

"I'm not sure if it's big enough to call a plan, but as soon as Chouun-san charges in, Aisha-san must take your personal guard and have them charge in with you"

"Oh? I'll be charging in too?"

"What about Rinrin?"

"Rinrin-chan, please lead the troops and follow Aisha-san. However, please place twice in the number of standard bearers"

"Standard bears? Don't tell me you're planning to deceive the enemy in thinking that we have a huge army"

"I see. We are going to trick them, huh?"

"Yes. The enemy is relying on their size and charging in, so Aisha-san, once your squad clashes with their vanguard, please retreat quickly to the main camp"

"So our goal is to confuse them?"

"Yes. But when you retreat, please make sure you bring Chouun-san with you, okay?"

"Hmm…I hope Chouun won't refuse to retreat…"

"If that happens, we'll think of something else. The main unit will signal you to retreat, so please don't miss it, okay?"

"Of course not. But what happens after that?"

"While you retreat, our main unit will spread out and surround the Yellow Turban's vanguard. When we do this, please leave their rear open or they'll become desperate to break through"

"But then they'll escape?"

"that's fine. If they become desperate, we'll suffer greater casualties…After that, we'll match our timing with Kousonsan and catch them in a pincer attack"

"I see. We use our charge to confuse the emey, then we make a strategic retreat to rule their vanguard out and buy time for Kousonsan's army"

"Exactly"

"Hmm…that's impressive, Shuri"

"Indeed, with a plan like that, Kousonsan's army would be able to come much more early"

"Hee Hee"

"Very well. I leave our main unit in your hands. I'll be counting on you for our signal" Aisha said to Shuri

"Yes!"

"I wish you luck. My Lord. I'll be going now"

"Be careful Aisha, I pray your success"

"Thank you for the kind words…Farewell" Aisha said as she bowed at Gohan and left

"Grr. Rinrin wants to charge too"

"I know you want too Rinrin but you must command the soldiers here" Gohan said

"Then why haven't you left yet Onii-chan?"

"I'm getting ready to leave now" As a white aura started to form around Gohan.

"Oniiiii-Chann" RinRin said surprised

"Here I Go" Gohan said as he blasted off in the sky headed to where chouun was.

Standing there dumbfounded was RinRIn and Shuri.

"D...Did… Oni-chan just fly" RinRin asked softly.

"H...h...hai" shuri replied.

Aisha-san and the others are retreating… great! The Yellow Turbans' vanguard is in pursuit!"

"Good. The plan is working perfectly. Rinrin, time for the next move"

As the battle continued forth, Aisha became worried about the wherabouts of Kousonsan's army and their lord.

"Shuri! Where is Kousonsan's army?"

"I don't know! They should show up any time now, but I don't know how that general will…"

Just as Shuri was about to continue, a soldier interrupted, "A cloud of dust and cavalry on white horses have been spotted behind the enemy!"

"What flag do they fly?"Chouun asked

"Kouson! It's our reinforcements!"

"Great!"

"We did it, Aisha-san"

"Yes! Now it's time to go on the offensive! Let us join Kousonsan's army and catch them in a pincer attack!"

"Then all units! Charge!"

That was until they all saw a young man with an orange and blue GI land right where the enemy was headed.

"Who is that and where did he come from" they all asked.

"Th…That…Is the Messenger from Heaven Our lord…Gohan san" Aisha said with wide eye's

"Was he flying" Aisha thought.

Gohan with a determined look on his face just stood in the spot he landed in "Gomen" he said softly.

He then held out his right palm gathering his ki into it until it formed into a ball the size of a grapefruit.

"What is he doing" everyone including the enemy was wondering.

Once he gathered enough power in it he fired it at the enemy and then.

Booooooooooooooooooooom it destroyed any and everything in its path while creating a humongous crater where it detonated.

Everyone who was watching was just either amazed if friend, or frightened if foe.

" Sugoi…Gohan-sama" his vassels whispered.

Meanwhile:

"Good Work. Are you injured?" Gohan asked Chouun as she was staring at him amazed at the power he just displayed.

"Oh, Gohan-dono. Thank you for your concern. Fortunately, I am not injured" she said with a smile

"I'm glad. That was a reckless of you, Chouun-san"

"That wouldn't fall under the category of reckless. More importantly…hmm? How do you know my name?"

"Kousonsan did. She told me that you became an ancillary general"

"Yes. That would be correct. However, I unfortunately doubt that Hakukei-dono will be my lord much longer"

"Why is that?" he asked

"Yes. She is certainly not incompetent, but she will never become an Emperor capable of protecting the people and ruling this world. She has valor but she lacks what it takes to become a hero"

"That is true. Despite her leadership, she becomes hesitant when the danger of the situation increases and lets her worry cloud her judgement"

"I see that you have seen it Gohan-dono"

"It wasn't hard, I saw it when we were talking"

"Isn't that a bit rude, Onii-chan?"

"That maybe rude but it is the truth"

"Indeed, there are only a few people who do have what it takes to be a hero on this continent"

"Is that true?" Shuri asked excitedly, "Do you mean…"

"Yes. First there is Sousou of Gi. There are very few people capable of loving promising talent and using those men efficently"

"Who else?"

"Sonken of Go…Well, compared to Sonsaku of the previous generation, Sonken is rather conservative, but Sonken probably has more of what it takes. If she can awaken the hero within her, then she will be someone to watch out for. The last one is-"

"Our Lord, of course!" Aisha interruptedly said

"Hmph. Yes. You, Gohan-dono, the one who has made a name for himself in Youzhou as the true Messenger of Heaven"

"Me?" Gohan surprisingly asked

"Why are you surprised? Think of your benevolent governing of Zhuo Distrcit and the countless Yellow Turbans you have crushed even without any form of weapon and especially that unknown power use just used. Of course the people will extol you as a benevolent ruler, My Lord"

"Really?"

"Yes. Remember the classic sages, Yao, Shun and also the great Emperor Liu Bang. Each one of them was essentially a benevolent person who used their vassals well and became a hero. That's why you too will be a hero someday, My Lord"

"If that is what it is, then fine. By the way, what are you going to do now, Chouun-san? Are you going to return to Kousonsan?"

"There's no reason to. I think I shall travel the continent for a while and see if there aren'y any other heroes worth serving"

"If you're looking for a hero, then is there not one right here?" Aisha told her

"Hu-hu, that is true" Chouun said as she looked at Gohan and smiled

"If you acknowledge me, Chouun-san, then it would a pleasure to me for you to join us"

Chouun blushed a little and said, "I appreciate your offer…However, I have already spoken. I will not turn back on my words"

"She's surprisingly stubborn" Rinrin said with a pout

"Yes, I am. I find that trait too much for myself at times, but…I want to find someone worthy to serve with my own eyes. Besides, I still have much to learn. I must find out how this continent is doing ow, and how it will change"

"I see…that is unfortunate"

"Indeed but that is your decision and I will accept it" Gohan said surprising Chouun

"Are you not disappointed?"

"Why should I be? Despite my happiness if you would join us, everything is after all is your decision. Who am I, despite my Title as Messenger of Heaven, to deny you what you want."

Chouun smiled once more to him

"Thank you. It has been an honor to fight by your side"

"Same here" Aisha replied, "I was glad to fight alongside one such as yourself…will we meet again?"

"Yes. I promise. Although…" she then looked at Gohan, "…that time may come sooner than you think"

"I hope so"

"Yes. Chouun-san, the way you fought were amazing" the young strategist complimented, "I wish we could fight together"

"Thank you. But let me have my way. Sorry…"

"No need to apologize. How about this? If you haven't found a good person to serve at the end of your travels, why don't you come back to us? We'll be waiting always"

"Yeah…When that happens, I would love to" she said with a nod, "Now then. Farewell"

And thus she turned away as her hair swayed with her turning back and had left to the distance.

"That was unfortunate" Aisha sadly said

"I know but this is her choice. Besides, one day I am sure she would come back to us. I know that that day would come and I will be there, waiting for her"

"Oh?...You've grown quite attached to her" Aisha said giving Gohan that suspicious look again

"Is that how it looks like?"

"A little…" Aisha blushed and turned her gaze away from him

"Nyahaha! Aisha is acting jealous again!" Rinrin laughed next to Gohan

"I-I am not jealous! Positively not!" Aisha answered back

"U-hu-hu, Aisha-san, your face is beet red"

"You too Shuri? I'll say it again, what reason do I have to be jealous in the first place?!"

Gohan simply smiled at the three girls and turned his eyes towards the blue sky. There bonds with each other have increased through their victories in the war and their trust to each other.

"The future looks very bright…" he softly said as he sat down and leaned near a tree, looking at Rinrin and Shuri who were teasing the blushing Aisha. He chuckled a little at such a sight.

I wanted to try this one for a change got some inspriration from someone doing and original so reead and review pls thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Koihime Musou/DBZ Crossover

The Messenger Heaven from the 7th Universe

Disclaimer: I dont own either DBZ nor Koihime Musou credit goes to the original owners.

6 yrs after the cell games 16 yr old Gohan was training with Piccolo so he would be ready for any threat that arrives on earth. During a beam struggle with his Mentor Gohan was engulfed in a white light and ended up in Ancient China where he will meet Aisha, and RinRin to start and then the rest later. And so our story begins.

Chapter 2

Aisha, RinRin and Shuri were looking dumbfounded and blushing while watching Gohan train shirtless. His style was different his moves were flawless well to their eyes they couldn't believe how physically fit he was and that glowing ball he shot what was that they wondered as they continued watching him train.

As he continued his training Aisha and RinRin wanted to test their strength against him so they asked if he would spar with them.

"Gohan sama…Onichan…would you spar with us" they both asked.

"Sure why not" Gohan answered as he walked a few paces and turned towards the girls.

"Me first" RinRin shouted holding her spear while facing Gohan.

Aisha didn't argue with her because she wanted to see how he fought so she could counter when it was her turn.

As the two were facing each other RinRin got into her stance while holding her spear. And Gohan got in his famous stance that was taught to him by his father.

Aisha eyes grew big as she saw how flawless Gohan's stance was.

"His stance I don't know what style he uses but whatever it is its flawless he leaves no openings exposed…Its like he's already seen bloodshed a seasoned warrior" she thought.

"Okay Oniiichan here I come" RinRin dashed at Gohan with impressive speed but not fast enough for Gohan's saiyan eyes as she swung her spear down to deliver a head crushing blow. Gohan didn't even move he just caught the spear with his middle and index finger stopping the attack like nothing.

Aisha and Shuri couldn't believe what they just saw he just caught one of the strongest warriors spear like it was a toy anyone else would have been defeated by that blow if they didn't dodge or block it.

Even RinRin was surprised "Ohhhhhh…Onichan is strong" she said amazed.

Gohan just grinned that famous son grin and gestured for her to continue in which Rin happily ablidged.

As the spar with Rin continued on Gohan noticed that she doesn't have any technique in her fighting she just swings and uses her strength to her advantage which is a big mistake… if she were to fight someone stronger and faster they would wear her down and then she'll be in trouble.

RinRin tries to hit Gohan but he either dodges blocks or just to fast for her to hit as the battle carries on fatigue starts to wear on RinRin and she concedes.

"Onichans…too fast and strong for RinRin to hit so I give up" she said smiling.

Gohan walks up to her and pets her on the head

"Not bad…but work on your stamina and technique ill help you with that" he said as he pet her head.

"Eheeee…heeeee…heeeeee…He pet my head" RinRin said.

"My turn" Aisha said with a little jealousy.

Gohan just nodded and did the same as he did with RinRin and got in his stance.

"This may be a little harder I may actually have to fight a little" he thought.

"Okay Gohan sama lets begin" Aisha said but just as she was about to charge Gohan was in her face within a blink of an eye with a punch aimed right for her in which she barely and I mean barely evaded.

After distancing herself from him she got back into her stance.

"M…My…God…S…So…Fast…I didn't have time to blink" she thought.

With a determined look she pointed her blade at Gohan "Gohan sama I will not hold back so be ready" she said and then charged at him.

Gohan was impressed with her speed as she charged at him with a downward slash in which he dodged with ease. She then reversed the blade for an upward strike hoping to catch him off guard but Gohan is to skilled for that as he jumped and flipped over the attack landing behind her with his back turned.

"I got him" she said smirking while attempting an overhead strike only for him to phase out.

Aisha, RinRin, and Shuri was staring wide eyed and surprised while looking around for Gohan who seems to have disappeared out of thin air "WHERE…DID…HE…GOOOOO!" they shouted.

"Hey…looking for me" Gohan said surprising them from behind.

"H…Ho…how did you do that" Aisha said surprised.

"That was awesome Onichan" RinRin said.

"Sugoi…Gohan sama" shuri said.

Gohan just smiled his famous son grin while scratching the back of his head.

As the spar continued Aisha was continuing her assault on Gohan who skillfully evaded and dodged every attack she threw causing her to get fatigued.

"Gohan sama I concede I can't hit you…You're too fast" she said painting.

"Alright let's rest a while before we head back" Gohan stated sitting down.

While resting Gohan was asked questions about himself from the girls in which he agreed to tell them.

"Ahh…Onichan…you must be really strong to beat those guys…Anoda"RinRin said happily.

"Where I come from I have to be to protect everyone…Just like my father did "he said sadly remembering the sacrifice Goku made to save the planet.

"Gomenasi…Gohan sama" Aisha said knowing they hit a soft spot when he talked about his dead father.

"It's okay Aisha…I know he's proud of me and will always be with me…now let's head back…cause im hungry" he said smiling once again.

The next morning Gohan woke from a well deserved sleep. He decided to go and explore the lands before the others awoke. So he got dressed and headed outside to a secluded area. Looking around using his sensing ability to make sure that he wasn't followed or anyone was around he gathered a little of his ki creating a white ki flame and blasted off leaving a white comet tail that disappeared as he flew further away.

While flying he saw all kinds of incredible scenery from mountains to rivers and even animals of all sorts.

"Wow…this place is really nice" he said as he flew over vast lands. Every once in a while he would land to take a break while helping out some of the villagers and residents along the way. He finally decided that it was time that he stopped a checked to see how far his powers can go so he flew to a secluded area where he wouldn't cause any damage and began to power up.

"Alright this area should do" Gohan said as he landed and crouched down and began to increase his ki.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa" he shouted as his white ki flame changed to blue. While the ground started to shake and big chunks of rocks started to rise as he continued to push more power out.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" he shouted more intensely as his hair started to turn gold and his eyes green.

"So far so good…time to turn it up a notch" he said with a smirk as he was satisfied that he could go Super Saiyan.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shouted this time the earth shook more violently while his incredible power caused a huge crater to form around him as his hair stood straight up with one strand that ran across his forehead his eyes are now more intense and instead of green they are now a teal green. His yellow ki flame is now more defined and a golden color with bioelectricity sparks added.

"Alright…at least I have all my power" he said as he looked at a mountain nearby.

"Now to test it" He said. He crouched down and cupped his hands with that intense look "Kaaaaaaaa…Meeeeeee" as a glowing blue orb formed "Haaaaaaaa…Meeeeee" pushing more power into the ball of ki not enough to destroy the place though. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he fired it at the mountain and then BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM the entire mountain was gone as he sent the rest of the beam into outer space.

"YEAH…Awesome…my powers work here… I feel just like I did at the cell games" he said excitedly. Gohan then powered down to his base state and flew off back to Aisha and the rest.

Meanwhile

EN faction:

"What in the hell is happenenig" Enshou shouted go investigate NOW she told her Generals. As the generals were headed outside they couldn't believe what they saw "Wh..What is that gold light… is that what caused the earthquake" Ganryo said.

"Idon't know…Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Bunshuu shouted as a big blue beam of light raced towards the mountain and completely destroyed it.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…Whatttttttt…Just…Happened…to…that…Mountain" they both shouted wide eyed.

"What are you screaming about did you find out anything about the earthquake" Enshou said approaching the two.

Stunned by what they saw they just pointed while stuttering "Mmmm…Mmmm…Mountain…Light…Gone" they both said.

Enshou looked towards where they were pointing and was shocked beyond belief "WHAT HAPPEN TO THAT MOUNTAIN" she screamed.

"We saw a blue light hit it and destroyed it… it came from where the gold light was… towards the west" Ganryo and Bunshuu said.

"Well what are we waiting for gather the army and lets go investigate that area" Enshou said.

Go Faction:

"Everyone calm down" Sonken said as the people of Go was deeply afraid when they saw the mountain get destroyed. Sonken's Generals were also by her side as they were trying to figure out what happened.

"Gather our army and lets go investigate this event…it seems like it happened east of here" Sonken said.

Gi Faction:

"Ive seen many things but an earthquake and then gold light followed by some blue light that destroyed a mountain…interesting… very interesting" Sousou said smirking.

"Should we go and investigate Karin sama" Kakoen said.

"Yes this may be interesting gather the army it seems to have happened North of here…im sure En and Go are on the way there" Sousou said

"Alright get the troops and lets head out" Kakoton shouted.

As Gohan landed back in Sho he was greeted by Aisha "Goshigi Sama where have you been" she said.

" I was just checking things out" Gohan told her. Relived Aisha then told him about the sudden earthquake and the mountain that seemed to have been destroyed. Gohan then sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Mannnnn…I didn't think it was going to be a big deal…darn" he thought.

Alright I will stop it here you know the drill read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Koihime Musou/DBZ Crossover

The Messenger Heaven from the 7th Universe

Disclaimer: I dont own either DBZ nor Koihime Musou credit goes to the original owners.

6 yrs after the cell games 16 yr old Gohan was training with Piccolo so he would be ready for any threat that arrives on earth. During a beam struggle with his Mentor Gohan was engulfed in a white light and ended up in Ancient China where he will meet Aisha, and RinRin to start and then the rest later. And so our story begins

Chapter 3:

Gohan , Aisha, RinRIn, Shuri, and Touka were having dinner when Touka started looking at Gohan curiously. They both blushed and looked away which didn't go unnoticed by the others. Touka (Ryuubi) then started having a flash back to when she first met Gohan.

**Flashback:** Touka was on her way to Shoku when she was approached by the same three bandits that encountered Gohan when he first arrived.

"Hey there pretty lady nice sword you got there" the short bandit said.

"Yeah could be worth a lot heh…heh…heh… you also have a nice rack" the taller bandit said.

"Duhh…what do you want us to do boss" said the fat one.

"It's simple Idiot… we rape her and take her valuables" the boss said.

"Onegai…please don't" Touka said scared out of her mind as the three bandits came closer.

"Onegai…Kami sama…someone help me" she thought as she closed her eyes and tears started pouring.

Gohan was doing some patrols around town when all of a sudden he felt a Ki signature in distress along with 3 familiar ones from before. He then used his Instant Transmission to get to the location of the Ki signatures to find out that it was the same 3 bandits from earlier and a very pretty girl.

"Not these three again… I bet there up to no good" Gohan thought.

As the bandits were about to strip the girl Gohan appeared out of nowhere which startled the bandits.

"Wh…Wh…Where the hell do you come from" the Boss bandit said.

"Right now that doesn't matter…What were you going to do to this girl" Gohan asked not pleased.

"Duh…we were going to rob her and then rape her" the fat one said.

"BAKA" the other 2 bandits said and face faulted.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway…We'll kill you and then have our way with her" the Boss bandit said.

Gohan smirked "Kill me…I'd like to see you try…tell ya what I'll just stand here while you attack and then when you're done it'll be my turn… you can come one at a time or all together…but let me warn you …you have no chance against me" as he pointed to himself.

Touka looked at Gohan like he was crazy challenging 3 armed men with no weapon and "what does he mean they have no chance he doesn't look like a warrior… He's going to get himself killed" she thought.

"Alright hero it's your funeral" the Boss bandit said as they took out their swords and got in a fighting stance.

"Me first boss" the short one said. The boss nodded his head as the short Bandit stepped forward.

Gohan smirked "I would suggest that you all attack me at the same time… even still… you have no chance" he said confidently.

"Shut up…all it will take is me…Haaaa" the short one said as he lunged at Gohan intending on stabbing him in the stomach with his sword only for it to be caught.

Eyes were bugged out and mouths were opened amazed and shocked that this boy caught the blade effortlessly.

As the Bandit tried to pull his sword back from Gohan he did something that really shocked them all including Touka using the same hand he caught the sword with he broke it in half. This move not only shocked everyone but frustrated the bandits.

"Baah…You just got lucky…that was not a good sword anyway…Here take this one" the boss bandit said as he threw the short man another sword.

"Look I don't have all day time to wrap thing up" Gohan said.

"Alright let's get him boys Haaaaaaa" the Boss bandit said.

As the three of them approached Gohan. Touka was making a move to help him but Gohan looked back at her as shook his head letting her know he got this. Touka then nodded back still worried that her savior would get hurt.

Just as the bandits started to strike Gohan smirked "Now" he said softly as the bandits were attacking fiercely. They kept attacking and attacking and attacking until they started losing breath.

Touka who watched the whole thing couldn't believe what she was "I can't believe it…how is he doing it…he never moved…but the attacks went right through him…how" she thought.

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…man our attacks aren't hitting him yet he haven't moved an inch what is he" the boss bandit thought.

Gohan still smirking "Whats wrong tired already…I thought you were going to kill me" he said.

"Why you Haaaaaa" the bandits said as they attacked.

This time Gohan let the attacks hit he really don't want to kill them so he thought of a different plan as soon as all three attacks hit the three swords broke at the same time. That was the final straw for the bandits as they were wide-eyed and scared.

"Wha…what…are you" the bandits said.

"I told you you had no chance of defeating me" gohan said as he took on a fighting stance "Now it my turn" he said.

"He's …a…MONSTER…LET GET OUT OF HERE" they yelled as they ran away.

"Phew" Gohan sighed and then turned to look at the girl who was staring at him amazed.

"Are you alright miss" Gohan asked as he helped her up.

"H…Hai" Touka replied standing.

"Im Gohan…Son Gohan by the way" he said

"Ryuubi…but my true name is Touka" she said.

They headed to their destination which so happens to be where Gohan came from.

**Flahback End:** Bacho (Sui) came delivering some disturbing news about Enshou and Enjustsu they were planning on executing Toutaku this disturbing news was not taken lightly by our heroes.

"Gohan Sama we have to save her" Aisha said

"Yeah…Oni-chan lets go and save her" RinRin replied.

"Hawawawa…I think so too" shuri said.

Without saying a word Gohan rushed out the door.

"So where he's heading in such a hurry?" Ryuubi asked. "He looks like he's in a rush to actually dash off without meeting us."

"It looks like he's heading to Enjutsu's city." Komei replied.

Kan'u gave a slight nod. "He's rescuing Yue." Everyone looked at Kan'u in confusion. "He said he'll be back with her."

"Huh, but why?" Bacho asked. "Why would he risk his life to do that? We don't even know him."

"I don't know the reason, but he said he didn't want us to continue to fight over for one life." Kan'u explained. She smiled softly. "He said that if we were to go on like this, we would have thrown away hundreds of lives just to save one life. So he volunteered himself in saving her so we won't have to waste any more lives."

"…" Everyone understood.

"I don't know about you all, but even we don't know him, he seems to know us better than we know ourselves all together." Kan'u stated her opinion. "He understood the goal and Shoku, thus to prevent any further damage to that dream, he step forth to do the job for us. He really knows what to be done."

Everyone gave Kan'u explanation a thought for a moment.

"Mo, batai doesn't really get it, but sounds like he's a really good guy." batai blurted.

"Uh huh, me too" Bachou quickly agree.

"He has a true sense of virtue and knows just what to do." Chou'un grinned "interesting."

Bacho looked at her sister. "Ne, Aisha" she began "will he come back? I really want to meet him in person. The way you describe him, he must be a really good person to be friends with."

Kan'u nodded. "The question is now…will he be able to come back." Chou'un reminded everyone. "It would be great and all for him to come back to us, but if he really can pull this off, that's would a different story. This would determine if all his words are really true or just a bunch of hot air and lies."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"If he does come back though…" Komei muttered. "He could be…the one that could change this land's future." Everyone looked at the petite strategist. "Remember the prophet we met a few days before?"

_Evil will walk the land with power that is unmatched by all… death and destruction will befall us upon its arrival but yet In the time of chaos when the world cries for peace a young warrior of unparallel power and strength will descend from the heavens and rid us from the evil and bring peace to the land. _

Komei recited an unseen event to everyone.

"So what you're saying is…that this guy could possibly be the Messenger of Heaven we looking for?" Bachou tried to comprehend.

"Well, it's possible." Komei explained "I mean we are in a queer with the En Forces. We probably need to go check with the prophet again to see if there's a way to describe the Messenger of Heaven."

Everyone began to think about what Komei just said.

"If what Shuri-chan say is true" Ryuubi muttered "Then the land will finally be at peace very soon."

"Hmm…" Kan'u and Chohi nodded. Kan'u gazed towards the direction of Enjutsu's city. _Yes…peace at long last_ Kan'u thought. _Gohan…if you are the Messenger of Heaven that we all seek…please help us in bringing the end to the chaos that plagues the land._

Unknown to everyone someone from Gohan's past has found a way out of HIFL thanks to some Idiot's in the underworld who weren't doing their guard duty.

"WHAT…CELL ESCAPED" King Yemma shouted.

The two guards nodded.

"How did this happen you were supposed to be on guard duty" king yemma stated.

"He had help sir… Bibidi along with Bojack and his men helped him" the two stated

"Damn…I need to contact King Kai" Yemma thought.

On the King Kai's planet Goku saw doing his usual training as King kai was telling his bad jokes.

"King Kai...KING KAI" yeamma yelled.

"Yes King yemma" King Kai replied.

"Listen something terrible has happened…Cell Escaped with the help of Bojack and Bibidi" he explained.

Goku instantly stopped his training "Cell Escaped HIFL" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku…It seems like he has" King Kai stated.

"So what are we going to do" Goku asked.

Then a voice out of nowhere came in "I usually don't allow powerful beings from other dimensions to cross over in my dimension but in this case it's different and I will allow it" the voice said.

"I have already sent someone to take care of that insect Cell…Oh and pardon my rudeness my name is Jing I am the god of destruction from the 17th universe…I have already spoken with the supreme Kai and Bills your God of destruction who gave me the okay to do so.

"God of Destruction" Goku thought.

"I'll explain later Goku" he said

"So who did you send" King Kai asked.

"Heee…heee…heeeeeee…I sent your son Goku…Gohan" he said happily.

"GOHAN" Goku and King Kai replied.

"Yes…Gohan…Since he is the most powerful warrior in your dimension not to mention he did defeat Cell 6yrs ago…I think he perfect for the job" Jing said.

"That does make sense…Is it possible to speak with him" Goku replied.

"Yes you can… but it'll be later once I replenish my energy it took a lot out of me to send him there and keep his power level the same while keeping the balance of the dimensions. Jing said

Goku nodded satisfied with his answer.

" Once his task is over you can return him home using both sets of dragon balls…Now I must close this link between us as I need to replenish my power farewell" Jing said.

"Don't worry King Yemma Gohan will get rid of Cell you can count on it" Goku said as King yemma was satisfied with the answers he got.

Mean while in an underground cavern Cell is slowly conserving his energy while thinking about how much destruction he's going to cause but unknown to him a past enemy is there to stop him.

En Faction: Outside the prison now, the disgusting government official rode his horse down the street, escorting the weak and exhausted Toutaku like a parade (a humiliation parade). Toutaku was forcefully marched around the city with the label "Imperial Kan Traitor" labeled around her cangue, being publicly humiliated and criticized. Some of the criticism was good like "Toutaku, wasn't she the good governess of the To province" "Yeah I heard that she was a good lord, there must be a mistake", others weren't so pleasant to hear like "So that's the Traitor that fought against Enshou-sama, I guess looks can be deceiving" "Death to the traitor of the Kan, death for glory of Enshou-sama". Toutaku cried in shame as she continue her walk to her execution. She wanted to stop and just cry, but she couldn't otherwise the guards would whip her. She was exhausted and weakened due to her time in her prison cell; she wasn't treated properly, fed properly, nor couldn't she get much rest. Her prison uniform (fully white with an encircled kanji for 'sin' on the chest of the top piece of the uniform) smelled horrible like feces mix with burnt rubber and blood, and the sun beaming down at her heats up the metal shackles making it hard for to continue walking. As she continued on her long 'walk of shame', Toutaku cried more and began wondering about the future.

_What will become of this land?_ Toutaku wondered. _A land full of corruption, heroes and good people dies quickly and yet villains and evil lives on. Where is the justice that justifies the land? What is justice to Imperial Kan?_

At the execution site, the site was consist of a stone stage platform surrounded by wooden barricades and old fashion canopies set up around the execution platform. Having front seats on the side of the platform were the three major warlords of the land that has the most power throughout current China: Sousou of Gi (Left), Enshou of En (Center), Sonsaku of Go (Right). The other minor warlords sat across from them which have less room (around 13 others). Taking the front of the execution platform would be the Enjutsu's official that would judge the short trial and execute the proper punishment; Enjutsu herself was seated towards the edge of the platform, angled position in between her cousin's side and her minor subordinate's. Each of the lords' loyal subjects or important members of the faction such as Sonken, Kakoton, or Bunshuu would either have seat behind their lord or stand instead. The crowd of people gathered around and awaited the execution.

During the wait, many of the other lords were murmuring amongst themselves. Enjutsu yawned in a tedious manner and demanded Choukun, Enjutsu's personal aide, to bring her some honey tea. Enshou was sounded asleep on her elbow as her subordinates, Bunshuu and Ganryo, poke fun of each other. Sonsaku and Sonken were conferring about the future of Go and Sonshoukou, who pouted and almost threw a tantrum upon hearing the conversation. Sousou sat calmly playing go with Kakoton; Kakoton losing of course.

"It's almost time Karin-sama." Kakoen reported. "It seems that Kan'u and Shoku couldn't make it in time."

Sousou picked up a playing piece and place one on the board, to Kakoton's frustration. "Hmm…well I didn't expect much." The calm ruler replied. "Kan'u and the other generals are strong indeed, but they don't have much of a strong leader to lead. They're in a hurry, so obviously they'll be more reckless than ever."

"Tsk, how unfortunate of them." Jun'iku snickered. "Now if it was Karin-sama here, a battle with Enshou's forces would only last for one day. Shoku is just too slow when it comes to war."

Sousou sighed. "Such a pity though, I wanted Kan'u to be here at least. I thought that at least she would be able to break through Enshou's and Enjutsu's fronts and charge here herself, but I guess I gave too much credit to her."

"Karin-sama, could you please not talk about Kan'u and focus on the game." The frustrated Kakoton muttered looking at the game board.

"What are you talking about Shunran" Sousou chuckled. "You should be more focus on the game; you're the one losing right now. Now don't start blaming me for bringing up about Kan'u and saying that it is making you lose now."

The flustered Kakoton scratched her head in confusion as she made her move. "Whatever the case is, if Kan'u shows her face here to rescue Toutaku, I'll take her down and capture her for you without hesitation, you can count on that Karin-sama."

Sousou smiled brightly at her loyal subject. "Ho, you'll do that for me? Are you not afraid that Kan'u might be favored over you?" She teased her cousin, who blushed red in frustration.

"Karin-sama…" Kakoton pouted to her lord's tease, to Sousou's and Kakoen's amusement.

From the corner of the street, Enjutsu's subordinate came through and entered the execution site. He approached Enjutsu and knelt before her. "Enjutsu-sama, I have brought Toutaku as ordered. We may now begin the execution, your orders my lady?"

Enjutsu took a big sip from her honey tea, leaving behind honey smears on her face. "All right, good job; begin the execution as scheduled so we can get over with it already." She ordered her subject. Choukun approached Enjutsu and wiped her mouth of the leftover honey tea. "Bring forth Toutaku the Traitor."

Her subordinate took a bow and took his seat on the front of the execution platform as the judge. "Drum roll" He ordered. The drum boomed in the public execution, grabbing the attention of all the lords.

Enjutsu sighed in depression. "What's wrong Miu-sama?" Choukun asked her lady.

"Ah no, it's just the execution." Enjutsu complained. "They're all so boring. The judge just denounces the criminal to the public, states what kind of punishment will be given, and then execute the criminal. The blood splattering is so nasty as well, makes me want to puke. I can't believe I have to attend this too."

"Well Miu-sama, it's because it happened here." Choukun chuckled nervously.

"It happened here because Reiha-neesama wanted to happen here." Enjutsu corrected. "I mean, this could have happen at her city, we could have move Toutaku there to be executed, but she had to make it here. The worst part is that she made me pay out for all of this: the platform, the shades, the publicity, everything came out of my pocket! Piss me off!"

Choukun merely chuckled timidly at Enjutsu's complaint as the execution proceeded.

"Bring forth the Imperial Kan Traitor!" The government official commanded. With the command, the guards came through the street, bringing along to the tired, beaten, and tortured Toutaku. They led her up the platform and forced her to kneel before the eighteen lords present at the execution and the corrupted government official that is taking the role of prosecutor. The man slammed the gavel on the table silencing the public crowd that gathered. "Citizens of the Imperial Kan" He announced, "Today is a glorious day for the noble En clan capturing the traitor of the Imperial Kan. The leader of the treacherous To faction that corrupted the Imperial Court. The one that dared to named our noble leader, Enshou Honsho, a traitor and tainted the pride and nobility of the En clan. The traitor and will forever be marked as a deceiving traitor of the Kan." The official continued reading the crimes that Toutaku 'committed' to the public. "Furthermore, rumor is that this traitor, as the governess of the To province, was also having affairs with several men in her district. People on the street say that every nights of a full moon, the governess would leave her mansion and would meet up with men in the outskirts of her district. By dawn she would return worn out and not dressed properly like a ruler of a district, according to witnesses. Such filthy and shameless acts cannot go unpunished under the name of the Emperor and the Imperial Kan." Toutaku bit her lip in frustration, hearing the false crimes that she was accused of. However, she couldn't say anything because being locked up in prison for quite some time already, she was exhausted to the point she could barely talk or hold herself up. "Our lady, Enshou-sama, personally tried to investigate on these crimes and called her forth for an explanation. However, instead of confessing to our noble leader, the traitor of the Kan insulted the pride of the En clan and accused her of doing wrong. Such words that put shame upon the En clan's name and reputation can't be ignored." Toutaku slowly turned to Enshou, hoping to see if the noble leader would speak up, only to find that she was hopelessly fast asleep already. "My lords loyal to the Imperial Kan, do you all agree that this traitor is guilty of her crime?" The government official looked towards all the other lords.

One by one, each of the minor warlords rose to their feet, "Guilty", they would say and then they would sit back down—almost like a jury. Enjutsu's subordinate bowed his head in respect to the lords and looked towards the other side.

"Lady Sousou-sama, what do you plead for the traitor in front of you?"

Sousou rose to her feet, avoiding looking at the helpless Toutaku. "Guilty" She replied firmly with her eyes closed. She too feels unease with the decision she made, but only thought forward towards the future of Gi.

"Lady Sonsaku-sama"

Sonsaku rose to her feet next. "Guilty" She replied firmly to Sonken's discontent.

"Princess Enshou-sama"

The sleeping noble leader suddenly snapped up awake, many of the warlords chuckled at her especially Sousou. She cleared her throat as she spoke proudly. "Why you're asking me about this when I arranged this? Are you a fool or an idiot?" She pouted in embarrassment. "For the glory of the noble En clan, for the justice of the Imperial Kan, for the Emperor and the Imperial Court, I, Enshou Honsho, must do what is necessary to keep the Emperor's and the Imperial Kan's face: guilty!" She laughed triumphantly as the crowd cheered (because her servants instructed the crowd to cheer for her with the usual signs).

"Princess Enjutsu-sama…"

"—just get on with it!" Enjutsu growled at her subordinate, frightening the man.

The man cleared his throat and slams the gavel again. "Toutaku" He called out. "What do you plead then (even though it wouldn't matter much)?"

Toutaku bit her lip in shame and lowered her head, hiding her face. "The land already knows who I am and know what I have done during my time at the capital." She muttered weakly. "For the sake of the people, I will atone for my crimes." She gasped for air and held a strong face. "Guilty"

_Toutaku…_ Sonken bit her lip, feeling guiltier than ever.

_While flying Gohan was thinking to himself "Hold On Toutaku I can't let you die you are very important to this story" as he felt the distress in her Ki signature so his white Ki flame turned blue and he flew at an amazing speed hoping to make it on time._

The drums rolled as a large brutish shirtless man step up on the platform, wielding a great ax that was twice the size of little Toutaku that rested on his massive muscular shoulders.

"Ew, an ugly mountain ox" Sonshoukou muttered in disgust.

"What a horrible stench." Jun'iku complained. "The guy is going to slice Toutaku's head off like butter with that blade and strength."

"Hmph, the man looks strong." Kakoton muttered. "But he's not even close to troops of Gi."

"Well yeah, but…" Sonsaku joked. "That stench is more than a match for anyone here."

"I agree." Enshou grumbled. "I don't even think your generals can stand up to that midget."

"For once, you're right granny." Sousou frowned in disgust.

The drums beat louder than ever to the point the whole city could hear it. Toutaku closed her eyes and began to pray again. _Gods from above, let my death brings peace to land once again. If the land comes to peace upon my death, then I have no regrets._

The executioner raised his blade up high and over his head. Sweat drop on to Toutaku's shoulder, causing her to shiver nervously. The crowd and lords breathed heavily as the suspense continued; sweating and shivering in excitement as they waited for the call.

_Ei-chan…I guess this is good bye…_ Tears dropped from her eyes, mixing with her sweat that was already on the dry stone platform.

_Ei-chan…_

_Everyone…_

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR" The government official gave the call. Everyone braced themselves and turned away from the scene that was to come. The executioner let out a powerful roar as he swung his massive blade towards Toutaku's neck.

_I'm sorry…_

_Just as the man was bringing down his ax a burst of wind came (Gohan Kicked him but was just too fast for them to see) and knocked the man far far away causing the ax to fly in the air just as the ax were about to chop off her head Gohan appeared to fast for any of them to see and caught the ax just in time._

_"Phew that was a close one…glad I made it in time" Gohan said. _

Everyone froze in shock with their eyes widen and their mouths dropped upon seeing the craziness that just happen in a blink. Toutaku blinked, surprised that she wasn't dead. She turned around to see a man in an orange and blue gi with spikey black hair with one strand over his forehead standing over her.

Gohan then looked at her while blushing and was amazed at how cute she was.

"How could someone want to kill this cute girl" He thought.

"Ano…" She asked shyly.

"So you're Toutaku Chuuei true name Yue, am I right he asked.

"Uh Hai…" She replied weakly.

The other warlords stared at the man that stands before them; some shivering and some who just stared in total confusion.

"K-K-K-Karin-sama…" Jun'iku stuttered. "W…Who is that Kid?"

"I…" Sousou tried to replied, pausing for a moment to think. She stared at him in confusion and yet with some fascination and curiosity. "I…don't know." She chuckled.

The Kakou sisters blinked in confusion at Gohan.

"What just happened?" Kakoton asked her little sister.

"I don't know but whatever he did he handled a 200 pound executioner with one blow." Kakoen chuckled at her elder sister's question.

"Whoa…that was amazing." Sonshoukou smiled in amazement. "I couldn't see what he did.

"I ought to say." Sonsaku agreed nervously. "What about Renfa…Renfa?" The two sisters looked the middle child, who was totally entranced by Gohan's entrance. "Renfa" Sonsaku called out.

"Huh" Sonken jumped, snapping back to reality. The other two sisters stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"What's up with you?" Sonshoukou asked anxiously. "You had a weird face earlier."

"Huh, well…I don't know what came over me." Sonken muttered embarrassed by her sudden stump in mind.

The once wild Enjutsu stared blankly at Gohan, sparking some interest since he brought on something exciting. "Whoa, that never happened in an execution before." Enjutsu laughed. She pulled Choukun's arm. "Ne-ne, did you saw what happened? It was like Whooossh" and then the executioner was gone!"

"Uh…ah…yes…Miu-sama." Choukun nervously agreed. "That was something…all right…What... was…that."

Enshou roared. "You just ruined the noble En family's glorious moment!"

Gohan scratched his head and then looked down at Enshou. "sorry" Gohan apologized taking a bow. The other warlords chuckled and giggled as Enshou almost threw a fit, losing her temper. "By the way…who are you?"

"You arrogant fool; you dare talk to the noble Enshou-sama like that!" The government official warned Gohan. "Show your respect and kneel before her highness you peasant."

"I can't do that" Gohan said, glaring down at the shocked prosecutor. He turned back towards Enshou's attention. "Heh, so you're the noble Enshou Honsho everyone has been talking about."

"Hmph, no manners as expected from a barbarian." Enshou grunted. "But why yes, I am the noble and elegant Enshou of En that everyone has been talking so good about."

"Uh, I never said that it was good talking now." Gohan said.

"Why you" Enshou snapped. The others giggled at the two arguing; one more than the other.

"Anyways, I'm busy here so I don't have the time." Gohan pouted.

"Hey, you can't talk to Reiha-sama like that!" Bunshuu barked.

"Sorry again" Gohan apologized again, taking another bow. Enshou clenched her fists in anger and glared at the smirking Gohan.

"You just ruined my glorious day and noble execution you brat!" Enshou shouted.

"Glorious day and noble execution Enshou, Yeah right." Gohan chuckled.

"Anyways, I'm here for Toutaku, not you."

"What you say? And what does she has to do with you?" Enshou barked, pointing at Toutaku on the platform.

Gohan stepped up on the platform again and knelt down to Toutaku. "Don't worry Toutaku; I'm going get you out of this."

"Don't ignore me" Enshou yelled violently.

Toutaku stared into Gohan's eyes, finally being able to fully see her savior's face. "Uh but…I…" She tried explaining.

"We'll talk later about this, right now I'm getting you out of here." Gohan told her. Toutaku jumped in surprise. "Don't worry, I'm Kan'u's friend." He whispered to her.

Enshou chuckled to herself. "Oh I get it, you must be one of the men she was having an affair with huh?" Enshou assumed. "So you came to save her?"

"Affair, what affair"Gohan asked.

"Oh didn't you know," Enshou explained. "She was incriminated for having affairs with several men. I think about three other men according to rumors."

Gohan blinked blankly, thinking nothing of it. "So" Gohan said

"Tsk, what a dirty ugly man, I don't know you, who are you?" Enshou demanded.

"Of course we just met." Gohan replied bluntly.

"Shut up" Enshou growled. "I don't know who you are, but for ruining my glorious day with executing the traitor Toutaku was a big mistake." She snapped her fingers, calling forth a thousand spearmen to her side, pointing their spears at Gohan and Toutaku.

Gohan looked at the spear tips, testing to see how sharp they were. Sharp, he measured, sharp enough to only endanger Toutaku, but not on him.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, you must be thinking why what an impressive force I must have aren't you?" Enshou laughed. "You must be thinking right now how you should beg for forgiveness from me."

"I'm thinking right now how…" Gohan looked at the soldiers gathered around him. "…they don't stand a chance against me."

"Oh yes—hey wait a minute!" Enshou barked, realizing Gohan insulted her again.

"I mean to be honest, they are too weak." Gohan bluntly confessed. "A thousand of these guy is only worth one bandit here, this army wouldn't even scratch one of nappa's saiba-men."

Enshou glowed bright red in embarrassment hearing her army is only worth one bandit. Everyone laughed loudly upon hearing the insult, causing Bunshuu and Ganryo to blushed bright red as well. Enjutsu on the sideline—who supposed to be on Enshou's side since they're cousins— couldn't help but laugh and laugh.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, this guy is hilarious!" Enjutsu laughed. "He just degraded Reiha-neesama's army of a thousand to a single bandit. Oh I never have seen such arrogance and ignorance from a man before. I love this!"

Enshou turned to Enjutsu in full rage. "Miu, how could say such things about your dear cousin like that! He's making fun of our army!"

"Oh come on now, you can't win so now you're asking your cousin to back you up?" Gohan joked. "Oh man, you are more embarrassing as the legends foretold." Gohan said remembering the story from his lessons with chichi.

Enjutsu laughed harder along with everyone else. Enshou finally reached boiling point and glared at Gohan full of rage. "Such insolence, you have some nerves to talk to the noble Enshou like that! Well it's not like it matters. You're just bluffing after seeing the awesome might of the astounding En forces!" Her troops poked their spears at Gohan, trying to intimidate and threaten him. "As mad as I am now, I, Enshou, am still an honorable and noble forgiving being. If you apologized to me now, I may spare your filthy life and save your face."

"Oh okay. So sorry your idiocy"Gohan apologized with a smirk, taking yet another bow, enraging Enshou even more.

"You insolent peasant" Enshou roared madly. "I have enough of your games. Troops, execute this beast!"

"Now wait…" Gohan called out, halting the attack. "Before you do anything…let me tell you a few other things before things get hectic here." He began. "I don't know what's up with you and what happen to you and Toutaku, but clearly you're blind to see that this girl is innocent." Gohan looked towards everyone at the execution site. "I mean look at her, such a gentle face can barely put up a fight. So how could she be a traitor to the Kan dynasty?" He looked down at the kneeling Toutaku, who looked back. "From what I see, I see a girl. A girl with dreams of making peace for the land, and I know that everyone here can see that as well as I can. She's just as unfortunate as everyone else to get caught up in weird situations. Now I don't know what she has done in the past, but she stands here, waiting for death, not because she's guilty or not. She's dying here today for the sake of the people; because when I look into those eyes I could tell right away…that those eyes aren't eyes of corruption or evil. She was hoping that by dying here today, as Toutaku, the traitor that we all are talking about, that it would bring an end to the turmoil and chaos that plagues this land." He paused for moment to look at everyone around him. "By dying here, she wished to bring peace, and you all know that. You all would know that once the death of Toutaku spread across the land, the pain and grudges in the hearts of people will vanish. That would have been the case…a happy ending… However; she would not expect that, this is only the beginning of a new age of chaos and turmoil. And for that reason is why I'm here today. Life: you only get one chance to make things right. For if she dies here, she will die in vain; her dreams left unfulfilled. Therefore…" He turned towards Enshou, "my mission here to today is her; she is the mission: I'm taking her with me no matter what the cost is."

The crowd jumped in shock after hearing Gohan's demand. Enshou clapped after hearing his speech. "Oh bravo, well done with that speech of yours." Enshou muttered. "How unfortunate for you though that I won't be letting you take her now." She waved her hand, signaling her troops to close in on the two.

"Enough of this " Gohan muttered. "I worked so hard on that speech too."

"So you think that one speech, a bunch of insults, would let you think you can steal Toutaku and get away with it?"

"Yes" Gohan said as he scratched the back of his head with that son grin.

"…" Enshou snapped. "Well you got that wrong."

"Nope, I think I'm right." Gohan grinned as the soldiers approached the two. He looks back at Toutaku. "We'll get out of here very soon "I tried the easy way, but apparently everyone wants the hard and high way!" He pulled his arm back across his chest using a half percent of his ki and in a swing, he sent half of the troops flying across the street.

The public audience fled in terror as the other minor warlords' troops appeared and prepared to battle.

"Eh, he can fight?" Enshou panicked, as she hides behind Bunshuu.

"Reiha-sama, get back" Ganryo told her highness.

The warlords retreated afar from the execution site as it was getting surrounded by troops.

"Keifa" Sousou ordered during the panic. "Signal our other forces and tell them to move out!"

"Yes Karin-sama." Jun'iku replied, fleeing the battle.

"Shuuran"

"Yes Karin-sama?" Kakoton responded.

"Who is that man, I never heard of such a man before." Sousou muttered. "Go see who he is."

"At once Karin-sama" Kakoton left Kakoen with her lord and rushed back into the execution site.

To the Go faction now, who also retreated, stood aside the battle and watched.

"Whoa, that guy is gonna get himself killed if he thinks he could beat all those guys." Sonshoukou laughed.

"He definitely have courage, I give him that… And what was that he did with his hand." Sonsaku smiled in interest.

"Sheren-neesama, what should our forces do?" Sonken asked.

Sonsaku took a moment to think. "We'll wait out a bit. It's pointless to rush into such battles. We'll watch and see what happens. I mean that guy is crazy to think he could handle so many troops like that by himself."

With the Gi faction making their move, and Go going on stand-by, what about Enjutsu then?

Amongst the panic, she actually stayed put to watch the action, filled with excitement.

"Miu-sama, why are you still sitting here, we should seek for cover." Choukun urged her princess.

"But if we retreat, I can't get a good view of the battle." Enjutsu pouted. "I just want to see how the guy is gonna get himself killed."

"Yeah, but…"

As Choukun continued to persuade her princess to leave, more troops from Enshou and the other minor warlords began to gather at plaza, surrounding Gohan and Toutaku.

"Oh boy, there are a lot of them." Gohan said as he scratched his head.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho sounds like you're ready to give up already." Enshou laughed from afar.

"No I'm not giving up?"

"Oh come on now, don't tell me you're planning to fight off this number all by yourself now? You have no hope in defeating all of us together." Enshou teased.

Gohan turned to Toutaku who was chained up sitting on ground. He broke the chains with his bare hands and knelt down to give her a piggyback ride. "Time to go."

"Ano…" Toutaku hesitated.

"Oh you worry about the guy spreading rumors about you." Gohan replied. He looked around for the prosecutor, spotting him trying to flee. "Oh no you don't (wait right here I'll be back)" Gohan whispered the last part to Toutaku. He quickly dashed off in pursuit of the man that framed Toutaku.

The man fled quickly only to bump into Gohan along the way. He yelped in fear as Gohan grabbed him by the hair. "You're coming with me." Gohan grinned as he used Instant Transmission.

Gohan suddenly appeared back with Toutaku, surprising her. "Hello again?"

"Heh…" Toutaku blinked in astonishment.

"Well I got the guy."Gohan smirked as politely asked the guy to clear her name.

"Say what?" The prosecutor muttered in disgust, only see a small ball of Ki aimed at his stomach.

"Gohan then furrowed his eyebrows "There is enough power in this small ball of energy to eliminate an entire country you have 10 seconds to confess your crimes 9,8,7,6,5. The man was scared as he felt the immense power the ball of ki was generating after each second he counted.

"Okay…Okay…Okay" he said sweating as Gohan retracted the ki ball.

Toutaku I'm sorry for spreading harassing rumors about you, mistreating in prison, attempt of sexual harassment, not feeding you well, and not giving you a good bed to sleep on. I beg for forgiveness for all the sins I have done to you." The man cried out loud, causing Enjutsu to laugh on the sideline. Toutaku herself giggled after seeing the man bowing his head over and over and apologizing.

She patted the man on the shoulders and smiled weakly. The scared man looked back at Gohan. "Am I done here now?" He mumbled through his frightened and sweaty face.

"Well that was fun."Gohan exclaimed. He looked back at Toutaku and lends out his hand to her. "Need help with getting up now?"

"Ano…" Toutaku blushed, staring at him deeply. She smiled weakly and reached out for his hand. "Who are you?"

Gohan laughed only to get the same question from the approaching Kakoton on horseback. "Warrior, my lady request for your name; state now on who are you and what faction you're from." She demanded.

Gohan grinned at Kakoton. "May I ask first who your lady maybe first?" He asked politely.

"My lady is none other than Sousou Moutoku, the ruler of Gi." Kakoton replied. "I am her bladed general, Kakoton Genjou."

_Kakoton_ Gohan blinked blankly, scanning her from top to bottom. "Whoa, so you're Kakoton…"

Kakoton's vein popped as Gohan continued staring. "Hey…"

"Oh so sorry, I didn't expect I'll meet the famous Kakoton of Gi." He complimented. "You have a really good reputation of being a powerful general."

Kakoton blushes a bit to the compliment and looked away, trying to look as if she's not impressed.

"Very cute, trying not to look impressed" Gohan thought. "A tsundere type girl perhaps"

"Enough with your sweet talks" Kakoton growled coldly. "You're good as dead." Letting her temper get to her, she charged at him with her horse, getting ready to cut him down with her blade.

"Was it something I said?" Gohan chuckled. He grabbed Toutaku and placed her on his back. "Hang on, I'll explain later." Toutaku held on tightly and braced herself as dodged Kakoton's attacks. He kicked her blade hard enough, causing Kakoton to her surprise to get fling off her horse. She landed safely on to her feet. "Not bad…"

She lunged forth to strike at Gohan, who easily dodged the attack. "…"

"Ooh, so you're the type to strike the enemy with engaging any conversation huh?" Gohan laughed. "This ought to be…" Kakoton let out a battle cry, striking down on Gohan again as he dodged again"…fun." He shoved Kakoton away as more troops took the opportunity to strike from the rear. With a full swing with one arm, he sent a powerful air wave cut towards the enemies attacking the rear, cutting them all down with one strike. Kakoton thrust her blade through, piercing through Gohan's abdominal or so she thought.

"It's over." Kakoton muttered.

"Whoa you almost got Toutaku here, if it wasn't for her being short." Gohan laughed, causing both Kakoton and Toutaku to flinch.

"Impossible you should have been dead by now!" Kakoton cried wide-eyed.

"After image gotta love it." Gohan smiled.

Suddenly from a distance, several arrows came racing through, passing Kakoton intending to penetrate through Gohan's head. Seeing the attack he ducked as the arrows pass by them. The troops saw an opportunity to finish him off and charged again. Without hesitation, he swung his foot in a sweeping motion again to his flank this time, cutting them all down before they could even reach him. "Your sister…has really good aim good thing I ducked in time." He complimented.

"How is he doing that." Kakoen jumped in astonishment.

"No…we're dealing with more than just a normal man." Sousou replied. "This man here was able to knock out a 200lb man with no effort… broke the chains off Totaku with his bare hands and that strange wind attack he used isn't normal either. I have a feeling that he's hiding his true potentials."

"Amazing, he's still a live!" Sonken exclaimed.

"Amazing" Sonshoukou said. "I never seen anything like this, this is just amazing!"

" Kakoton clearly made a fatal attack, but there is not a scratch on him from those attacks." Sonsaku replied. "It's almost like he's invincible how does he do it."

"You haven't given me an answer yet." Sousou reminded. "Are you not going to give me a name?"

"Hmph all right then I could give you a name I guess." Gohsn smiled. The warlords' troops surrounded him again. Kakoton pulled back and regrouped with Sousou. Gohan looked towards Sousou who stared back at him. I am Gohan…Son…Gohan… my mission is to rescue Toutaku Chuuei and take her back to Shoku!"

His voice echoed across the battle zone, causing many murmuring among the soldiers.

"Kan'u" Sousou questioned in confusion. "Kan'u has such a man under her thumb."

"We recently met and she recruited me." Gohan explained. "Under her orders, I've come to rescue friend here."

"You know Kan'u?" Toutaku asked shyly.

"Yep, were conrads."

Sousou twitched. "So, Kan'u recruited a talented lieutenant…interesting…yet frustrating at the same time."

"Ah so he's working under Kan'u, that explains why he's so strong." Sonsaku thumped her palm.

"Uh no, Sheren-neesama, it doesn't." Sonshoukou muttered. "He's clearly more monstrous and stronger than Kan'u so why would he work for her?"

"That's a good point." Sonsaku chuckled.

"Such a pity…he's already part of a faction." Sonken sighed. "It would have much better if he was on our side."

Sonsaku chuckled in agreement.

"Whoa, somebody like him works for Kan'u?" Enjutsu grumbled in awed. "Aww, I wanted to recruit him too. Hey Choukun, think of something to…huh?" Enjutsu looked around only to find that her aide fled to safety. "Mo, how can you just leave me like this?"

The troops attacked Gohan as he fended them off easily, knocking each one of them down as they come. Enshou grumbled in frustration.

"Wow, he really is strong, he's wiping our forces faster than swatting flies." Bunshuu replied.

"Reiha-sama, I think we picked on the wrong guy today." Ganryo suggested to her highness. "We should call back the troops."

"Are you kidding, my nobility is a stake here!" Enshou whined. "I can't let just some ugly kid beat us like this!" She looked at her two generals. "Iishe, Toshi, go down there and show the strength of true nobility."

"Eh" The two whined. The two eventually reluctantly agreed and went down to join the battle.

"Nani" Gohan said, Bunshuu and Ganryo, Enshou's two Generals." He joked. "This should be fun."

"Shut up!" Ganryo whimpered as she continues to attack.

The three fighters continued to clash for a few bouts, with apparently no winning or losing so far.

"Wow, it's already been 100 bouts already, we must be really good if we still could keep up like this." Bunshuu bragged.

"Yeah, you're not that tough after all." Ganryo agreed.

Gohan stopped "Are you kidding? I'm getting bored to see if you guys have any real potential, but there's nothing coming out of you both."

"Ha, you're just bluffing." Enshou replied. "You're just saying that to make yourself sound tough."

"Okay fine let me ask you then, if I was bluffing…" Gohan explained while fighting both generals unarmed. "Then how come they're not winning, when it's two versus one handicap since I have a passenger onboard?" He asked. "How am I losing, when I'm talking to you and fighting them off bare handed? How am I doing more work and yet they're sweating like crazy before I can drop one sweat? Oh please, tell that I'm bluffing."

Like Gohan said, the two generals of En were completely exhausted and were now losing the fight with him. The two generals were pushed back and nearly collapsed in exhaustion.

"How the heck…" Bunshuu gasped. "Are we losing? I thought we were winning."

"I wasn't even trying to begin with." Gohan yawned.

"But that's…just ridiculous." Ganryo replied. "How could you have so much endurance?"

"Because I'm already battle tested" Gohan explained. He cracked his knuckles and began approaching the two. "Now to finish this" he said as his saiyan fighting instincts were kicking in.

The two generals flinched as they watched Gohan slowly approached the two.

"Oh no, you don't think he's gonna do that to us do you?" Ganryo whimpered

"Aaaaaaah, no I don't want get raped!" Bunshuu cried in horror.

Gohan looked at the two screaming generals as they collapsed to the ground in a pitiful state.

"You filthy man, you better not do anything to those two or I'll…" Enshou blabbered while shivering in fear.

Gohan looked at the two whimpering generals who were crying for mercy, bracing themselves. Gohan blink blankly at the hopeless girls and face-palmed. "Oh god…this is embarrassing…" He muttered, trying to hold back his laughter. "Girls…I'm not a sexual predator like you think I am. If I was, I would have stripped you years ago."

"Huh?" The two generals gasped.

"You totally ruined the mood, oh wow, now I feel stupid for fighting you two to begin with." Gohan grumbled. "Go home and train more that's all I'm going to say. Do you both need help, I' m a good trainer." The two generals scrambled off in shame and went crying to Enshou. "Or maybe not…" _Sheesh, these two…makes me look like I'm the bully when I did nothing._

Gohan shook his head in disappointment. "Well enough of this" He looked back at Toutaku, "ready to go?"

"Uh… yes" Toutaku replied shyly, holding on to Gohan tightly.

"Okay here we go then." Gohan smiled. As a white Ki flame surrounded them His body suddenly went airborne and began to take flight.

"…" Toutaku stared him. "Amazing…"

Sousou and the other lords witness this as well from afar.

"He serves under Kan'u, so if we capture him Kan'u would surely come to save him." Sousou strategized. "It's a gamble, but I might be able to take this man if I capture him. Kakoton, capture that man immediately!"

Gohan rose above up the crowd of soldiers who witnessed the incredible sight up close. The other lords stared in amazement on what Gohan just did.

Toutaku, being a passenger onboard Gohan, was astounded by this and got excited to see her flying above everyone else. "Amazing…how did you do that?" Toutaku asked in excitement. "Are you some kind of celestial being sent from the heavens?"

"Not exactly, but I'm here to help." Gohan went forward a bit but stopped for a bit

"Kakoton dashed towards her target with her blade at hand. Aside from Kakoton, the other lords' troops moved in again for the attack, only to get pushed away with what Gohan had in store. "What the…what sorcery is this?"

Without warning a blue Ki flame burst around Gohan and Totaku knocking down everyone who was close to him and he flew away. Enjutsu screamed in excitement all at the same time. Enshou's mouth dropped as she watched gohan fly away. "That dirty man is escaping!" She roared. "Bunshuu, Ganryo, go and fetch him immediately!"

"Yes ma'am." The two generals replied running after Gohan.

The Go faction headed for the exit of Enjutsu's city along with the Gi faction.

"Well…that was something all right." Sonsaku giggled. "Son Gohan huh, I hope to meet him again soon."

"Hmph, same here" Sousou agreed. "A warrior with such talents and power…could be quite being handy for warlords like us."

"Ho, Sousou of Gi is actually interested in men now?" Sonsaku teased her.

"Don't be mistaken, I'm interested in his powers and skills as a warrior." Sousou assured her. "And what about you then, don't you already have a lover?"

"Well yes, but I only want to meet up with him so he could help me a bit." Sonsaku confessed.

"With what, baring a child for you and Shuuyu" Sousou joked.

"No, on other family issues actually." Sonsaku replied. "So seeing that you don't have any troops with you, means that you have something ready in store somewhere else?" Sonsaku questioned Sousou before parting.

"Hmph, I always look for talent warriors to join up with Gi." Sousou replied, parting away with Sonsaku's forces. "I'm just getting ready to nab my prizes." She whipped her horse and rushed off up north with her two cousins following.

"That Sousou, always thinking one step ahead of everyone else" Sonsaku giggled.

Her two sisters galloped up next to her, engaging in a different conversation.

"Ne, Sheren-neesama, what you mean by using Gohan's to help with family issues" Sonken asked. "What you mean by that?"

Sonsaku giggled to herself, "Well what do think it means Renfa?"

Sonshoukou laughed. "She means that she planning to have that Gohan married into the Son family to make Go strong."

Sonken jumped. "Marriage, uh…neesama…I don't know…if that's really…" Sonken blushed as she began to mumble.

"Oh Renfa, I never listed out any names yet." Sonsaku giggled. "Unless…"

Sonken turned away in embarrassment. Sonshoukou giggled. "Oh, Sheren-neesama is gonna get Renfa-neesan married off?"

Sonken puffed bright red as Sonsaku laughed. "Well I didn't say that either." Sonsaku teased "Who knows, what if it was you Shoukou?"

Shoukou turned away bright red, playing with clothes. "Well, if you were to marry me to Gohan…" She began. "I wouldn't mind."

"Eh, you wouldn't" Sonken jumped.

"Nope" Sonshoukou pouted proudly. "Once I marry him, I could ask Gohan to go flying just like what he did a while ago! Mo, just thinking back, that Totaku is lucky to have a ride with Gohan! I want to fly too!"

The other two sisters chuckled at their little sister's ambitious ideas and thoughts about her future as they headed back to Go.

As they flew across the sky towards Shoku, Toutaku now cuddled up all comfortable in Gohan's arms, she gazed at his cheerful face once again. He looked back at her, causing her to blush.

"You look kind of tired there Toutaku. You should take a nap; I'll keep going as we go." he smiled down at her.

The smile he gave caused to feel unease a bit; a feeling in which she would want to shove him away in embarrassment, and yet at the same time, she just wants to bury her face into his Gi. His smile gave her warmth and comfort, making her feels safe and as if she was resting on cotton candy clouds. She doesn't know why, but she knows very little about him and knows what the future has in store for him, yet she places all of her trust in him for some reason. Something about him caused her to open up and just trust him. Was it his smile, she would think, or perhaps it's because of his good intentions that he speak of. Whatever the case is, she glad she had meet him and that he was keeping her safe—even though she knows that it is kind selfish for her to think like that.

"Yue…" She mumbled softly, finding comfort in his chest.

"Huh" Gohan blinked looking down at her.

"Could you call me Yue?" She mumbled again, looking into his eyes.

"Is that your real name? It's really cute, Yue-chan!" Gohan smiled softly at her. She giggled in his arms as she closed her eyes and took her nap. After all the hell she been today, all the things that she was ready to do, all that explanation would have to wait because Yue was fast asleep in his arms.

This shout out goes out to the original Author I just added a little spice to it.

You know whats up read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Koihime Musou/DBZ Crossover

The Messenger Heaven from the 7th Universe

Disclaimer: I dont own either DBZ nor Koihime Musou credit goes to the original owners.

6 yrs after the cell games 16 yr old Gohan was training with Piccolo so he would be ready for any threat that arrives on earth. During a beam struggle with his Mentor Gohan was engulfed in a white light and ended up in Ancient China where he will meet Aisha, and RinRin to start and then the rest later. And so our story begins

Chapter 4: After Gohan got a safe distance away he slowed down his flight speed Totaku looked at him in awe as she had never seen anything like this before. As they approached a small town he decided to land near it so he wouldn't startle anyone that saw him flying and landing. As they landed they noticed that the town was empty there was no one in sight.

"Man…this looks like a ghost town" Gohan said.

"Bandits were here…they robbed and killed nearly everyone here…the few that survived fled to a bigger town where it would be safer for them" Totaku said.

Gohan nodded in understanding. The two walked for a little while hoping that someone was in the area but to no avail. After a little while of walking they got hungry and Totaku was getting tired. So Gohan decided to let her rest for a bit while he go and fetch for some food. Right before he left he remembered something his pouch of sensu beans he opened it to find that he had 5 left so he gave Totaku one.

"Here eat this" he said. Totaku looked at it curiously.

"What is it "she asked

"It's a sensu bean…It will replenish you health while keeping you full for 10 days.

So trusting him she took it and ate it and in an instant her wounds were healed without a scar and her stomach was full. She was totally dumbfounded that a bean can heal and fill you up.

"Alright you can rest here…while I go catch us something to eat…wait for me I'll be right back" Gohan told her.

Gohan left her to rest in one of the abandoned houses as he went into the woods where he saw a lake to catch some fish.

On horseback Sousou and her army were headed in the same direction Gohan and Totaku flew to. More determined than ever she was keen on claiming her prize which is Gohan and Aisha. Not too far behind was the army's of Go and En they had different motives Sousoku from Go wanted Gohan join their faction and marry into the family preferably her sister Sonken (Renfa) because of his strength he would make a great general and help them rule the lands. Enshou from En wanted his head because he humiliated her during the execution. Since they all were headed in the same direction they came together with a plan to capture them.

Later in the evening Gohan had just caught 15 fish one was humongous. He scaled them and cleaned them for eating now to cook them.

"How are you gonna cook them with no fire " Totaku asked.

"Gohan gave her a smile…what you are about to see you won't believe" he said. So he gathered some fire wood he found showed her his pointing finger as it lit up golden and fired a thin ki beam at the wood which instantly caught fire. Totaku couldn't believe it she was flabbergasted at what he is capable of so far.

"H…How did you do that Gohan Sama" she asked.

"I use my Ki" He replied.

"Ki…whats that" she asked.

"Ki is your life force that's within your body…everybody has it even the plants and rocks" he said.

" So if its your life force shouldn't you be dying" she said

"Actually no that's not entirely true…you see I've been training in Ki control ever since I was 4yrs old so I have build up a lot of Ki reserves in which even if I use them up I won't die" he explained.

"Gohan how strong are you" Totaku asked.

" Heh..heh..heh…I really would like to keep that a secret" he told her.

"Onegai…I promise I won't tell anyone" she said as she looked a him with those cute big eyes.

"Alright…Alright…promise not to tell anyone" he said. Totaku just nodded.

"I may be the strongest being in this universe…I can feel everyone's power level and no one comes even close to mine" he told her. She was so surprised she forgot she was even thinking.

"Strongest in the Universeeeee…not the planet but…UNIVERSEEEEEE" she thought.

"Yeah…this universe" Gohan replied as she jumped from his answer dumfounded at how he read her mind.

"Gohan are you from here…this world in mean" she asked

"No I am not…Im afraid…I don't even know how I got here actually but I got the feeling I was brought here for a reason" he said.

As they talked for a little while longer Gohan also revealed that it was him whom blew up the mountain in which she again was shocked. Even though he told her almost everything she wasn't afraid of him and his power actually she felt safer around him knowing he would protect her and keep her safe from harm. So they decided to camp there for the night and fly the rest of the way in the morning.

The three factions have finally arrived to where Gohan and Totaku were resting thanks to a phoenix in the sky giving them the location of the 2. So they all decided to set up camp there and plot their strategy to capture them. Enshou the idiot wanted to just charge in but Sousou explained to her that it wouldn't work he would flee before they would get to him. So they devised a plan to surround them using the 3 army's while they had archers teams scattered around the outside area's just in case they got away. They were told not to kill them but capture them. After they set up they began to put the plot in motion.

Gi's generals lead the charge to the house that they were resting in quietly inching closer and closer to the house. Unknown to them Gohan already knew they were coming 5 miles away and set his own plan in motion. As they entered the house they saw a futon with what supposedly 2 ppl in them.

Foolish man to think he would be so easily caught. Shuurun boasted with a smirk on her face as she pointed her blade to the neck of the would be Gohan and Totaku. She poked it once it didn't move she poked it twice still didn't move getting impatient she stabbed it only for a blue haired dummy and a spikey black hair dummy to be revealed.

"DAMN YOU … SON GOHAN ILL HAVE YOUR HEAD WHEN I CATCH YOU" Shuuran shouted. You could hear laughter all around even from her own army soldiers at what happened.

"Sousou sama…He got away…he had dummies in the house disguised as them" the soldier replied.

"They couldn't have gotten too far find them" she demanded.

"Fufufufufufu…looks like he more clever than I thought he was" Sonsaku said.

"He an interesting one…clever even… who would have thought…to think of something like that" Sousou said.

"But still he isn't more clever than me… I will catch you Son Gohan… and then I'll put you in your place" Sousou thought.

Far away from the army's sight on a tall building were Gohan and Totaku using the eagle eye technique he gave Totaku the ability to see from far away and high speeds.

"Well might as well have fun with them" Gohan said.

" The technique I'm going to do now was taught to me by my friend Tien in my dimension…its called the multiform technique" He told her.

"Hai" she nodded.

Gohan crouched down with his arms in an X formation "Multiform" he shouted as 4 identical gohans appeared from him.

" This form as you can see causes me to split into multiple figures of myself the drawback is my power is distributed evenly to all four making them weaker than when I am one" he explained.

She understood and nodded.

"Alright let's go have some fun" he said smiling as the 4 Gohans jumped from the tall building they were hiding at.

Victims#1: In an alley way 4 En soldiers were searching the area when they spotted one of the Gohans. He smiled and then with a come and get it hand gesture he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright men he's making a fool out of us let's get him Haaaaaaaaaaa" they blindly charged at him. Gohan #1 then straightened up and waved goobye as he phased out right before they could strike him causing them to run right into a wall all 4 of them like big fools. Gohan then appeared and started laughing his ass off. (Hell I'm the writer and I'm laughing my ass of imagining it)

At the top of the tall building Totaku couldn't help but laugh she didn't want to but she couldn't help it.

Victims#2: 10 Min before they arrived Gohan had made a trap he blasted a big hole in the ground near the forest area and put some Ki balls in it that would serve as springs upon explosion he covered the hole and made the ground solid careful not to detonate the Ki balls and then cover it up with grass.

And now here were are with the 2 Sousou generals searching in the forest area where they spotted one of the Gohans standing there waving at them come on. Shuurun and her little sister Shurun instantly chased him as he ran into the area of where his trap was followed by 18 soldiers with spears.

They chased him all around the forest Gohan#2 know they can't catch him cause of his super speed plus he is hoping to get more soldiers to follow him and that's is exactly what happened. All of a sudden he was being chased by a mob of soldiers as well as the 2 generals. When he finally figured that was enough he ran towards his trap using a little more speed to get some great distance from them so they wouldn't figure out that it's a trap once he jumped over it. He then jumped over the trap and landed in a big tree unnoticed and like dummies clouded with anger they fell for it. All 28 soldiers and 2 general stepped on the trap Booooooooom went the Ki balls in which it lifted the loose land sending all of them flying into a bay of rotted dead fish, cow manure, chicken sh#$t,you name it they were in it.

" Son…GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" They all shouted

Gohan#2 then Jumped down from the tree laughing his ass off and then phased out.

Totaku never seen cleverness like this it was a comedy show to her she tried not to laugh but once again she couldn't help it.

"This is too funny" she said.

Okay I will publish this and finish it in chapter 5. With Gohan's #3 and 4

Pls read and Review.


End file.
